My Happy Ending
by Suze18
Summary: Set after the Hate you episode. What happens if Peyton left town that night? She returns a few years later. After all the pain has she let Lucas go, and moved on or is he still holding a piece of her heart?
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

Brooke stormed into Lucas's house, through the same door she would sneak into late at night when Karen had been sleeping. This time it wasn't one of those late night visits that would leave them all hot and bothered. No this time she was on a mission, a mission of her best friends' heart, her broken heart.

She had been biting her tongue for months, not saying a word. Saying nothing about the numerous times he had dropped by to see Peyton; ignoring the fact that he could never say once that he didn't love Peyton when asked; even letting it go when he kissed Peyton, but proposed to Lindsey the same night. But this time he had gone too far.

She pulled the pillow out from under his head, and began violently hitting him in the head. Taking out all her rage on him, "You prick!" as she continued to hit him

"Ouch," he mumbled, slowly sitting up, blocking the hits from to his head. Having a hard time opening his eyes, the light seemed a little too bright for him and it didn't help that his head was throbbing. It felt like he had been bashed with a sledge hammer. Maybe that's what she had in that pillow. He pulled the pillow from her grip. "What was that for?"

"How could you say that?" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" he had no clue to where her anger for him was coming from. No clue to why she would be mad at him.

"You told Peyton last night that you hated her, that she ruined your life."

"I didn..." then he began to remember the words he had said, the words that he couldn't believe he even used.

"And no thanks to you she's gone," sad that because of the man in front of her, Peyton had taken off, leaving her friends, and company.

"Gone!" his heart fell at her words. That was the last thing that he had wanted. Her being back in town had meant more than he had been willing to admit, even to himself.

"I woke up this morning to this on my pillow beside me," throwing the letter at him.

****

_Brooke,_

_By the time you get this I'll be gone from Tree Hill. I couldn't stay here any longer. I ruined his life, and he saying "he hated me, and ruined his life" just confirmed it. If I hadn't come back home he'd be happy, him and Lindsey would probably even be married. So I'm doing this for him. Cause all I ever wanted for him was to be happy. So if me being gone is what it takes for that to happen then I'm going to do it._

_Tell everyone I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to goodbye. I'll contact you when I get myself settled somewhere. Don't worry about me; I always land on my feet. Love you B Davis, Hoes over Bros._

_Be happy Brooke where ever that might lead you._

_Love Peyton_

****

Luke looked up at Brooke, at lost for words. She just stared right back at him, "How could you say that to her?" She knew before that all his actions were because he was hiding behind his heart, like he always had done where Peyton was concerned. But never would she think he would ever be this cruel.

"I was angry, and she just happened to be there to take my wrath, I—"

"Luke, that's no excuse! She is in love with you, and those words broke her heart, more than anything you ever done to her in the past. And this time I don't think I can forgive you for it," her words were so cold. He knew she had meant them. Before he could get a word in she slammed the door.

Lucas just hung his head in shame, at the mess he had created. He no longer recognized the person he saw in the mirror. He'd same he became the guy back in Junior year, but he was pretty sure this version of him was way worse.

_________________________________________

**Now it is 2 year later and Peyton's coming home with someone familiar. Will Trouble erupt when her new boyfriend happens to be someone's ex?**

**Did anyone know about the relationship prior to her return?**

**How will Lucas react to the news after he's been longing for her to return to him?**

**Will Peyton make it down the aisle or will trouble occur to stop it?**


	2. Home Coming

Hayley was sitting at her desk, in her office, listening to Mia's latest single that they had been working on, trying to find out where it needed work still. She wanted her latest album to be great; she wanted to make Peyton proud.

"You know you were right about her, she had magic," the voice came from across the office.

Hayley quickly looked up, wondering if her ears had deceived her, "Peyton," but no they hadn't. She surprised to see her standing in front of her. They had kept touch, mostly for the business aspect, but from the last thing she had heard, she had no intentions of returning.

"You've done a great job with this studio," she said walking over to her, giving her a big hug. It felt good to be back home, back at the place she created.

"Thanks. It wasn't the same here, in this studio, without you." She had enjoyed the many late nights that had shared here creating Mia's first record. It had been the first time they had connected since before she had left on tour with Chris.

"I missed you too Hayles. But I had to get away. I needed to heal my heart, to move on," thinking back to the hard choice she had to make. She hated leaving her friends, Lucas, but she knew she would never get over it, over him if she stayed in Tree Hill."

"So you here visiting?" wondering if she was here for Brooke, as the big day was growing closer for her.

"No, I'm here for good. I was tired of missing this place, everyone, and thought it was time come back."

"Really," growing excited at the thought. "Well I guess you will need this office of yours back."

She went to walk behind the desk, but before she got too far a hand pulled her back, "I wouldn't dream of taking this away from you. That's why I was thinking maybe you would like to become partners with me. With you and me both on bored, I'm sure this label will really rock. So what do you say?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well I should go, just got home, but I've got a ton of people to still see. See you later."

"Peyton," she hollered.

She turned around, "I'm glad your back, we've all missed you."

She shook her head, "Me too."

______________________________________________

Lucas walked out of his office, at TRIC, where he had been working for the last two years after he got fired from Tree Hill High. He felt like it was the only place he still felt close to her, see as when they were in their teens she had put her blood and sweat into the place.

From a far he thought he saw a familiar figure, but he shook his head, it couldn't be her; she couldn't be back, as he heard from Nathan that she had vowed never to come back to the place that kept breaking her.

He walked towards the window, to see the Comet slowly drive out of the parking lot. His heart flip, she had finally come back. He was finally going to have his chance; he was finally going to fight for what he knew in his heart was his.

"Don't even think about it Lucas," a voice came from behind him.

"What?" acting like he didn't know what his best friend was talking about.

"Luke, she just got back. Let her settle, give her time," knowing now wasn't the time to pursue her.

"I've given her time Hayles. She's been gone for 2yrs. I waited all that time; I didn't even pressure you to give me her address. No this is defiantly the time to show her that I love her, this is the time to fight for her like I always should have." Hayley of all people should know how he was feeling. She had already been through this many years ago with Nathan, and in the end that had worked out well.

"Luke a lot has changed in the past few years you're not the same people."

"Well a lot of time had gone by since I had left her in the hotel room, but when she came back here; her feelings were still the same."

"Okay, I guess whatever I say isn't going to change your mind." She just hoped that he wasn't in for a downfall, knowing that he may be in for the fight for his life.

"You'll see Hayley, me and Peyton will be happy real soon," he said walking down the stairs, out towards his car.

______________________________________________

"Hey Hun, I'm home," Peyton said as she walked into the apartment

"What took you so long?" he said as he came out of their room, without a shirt on. He had been packing in boxes all day long, as they moved into their new home.

"Well I stopped to grab you your favourite, sushi," holding up the take out bag.

He grabbed a hold of her waste, bringing her in closer, "Well that was sweet of you. And afterwards we can had DESSERT," slowly leaning in for a kiss.

Pulling away slightly, "I like the sound of that, but why wait," she said seductively.

"No need to tell me twice." He picked her up, and put her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the bedroom, as she giggled the whole way there.


	3. First Talk

Peyton came into the store, to find Brooke with her back to her, putting on a new dress on the mannequin. She hadn't told her of her return, so it had been her mission to see her today.

"I'm sorry, but we're not open yet," Brooke said without looking who was behind her. It was still early; they had at least a good half hour before opening time.

"Well I was hoping since is a good friend of mine that—"

Brooke quickly spun around, " you're back!" putting her arms around her, squeezing her tightly. "I've missed you."

"You saw me last month," she smiled.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count, I was there on business, we didn't spend too much time together." She had yet been to her apartment, seen where she lived. They always went to Brooke's place. She knew little about the life she lived; they mostly just talked about Brooke.

"I can't believe how much you've grown since then." She had regretted not being there to experience this with her best friend. She stared at her Brooke slightly, and saw such a glow to her, something that she had never really saw before. "Pregnancy really agrees with you."

She sat down on the couch in the middle of the room, "Thanks. I can't believe in less than a month I'll be a mother." It had been something that she had been dreaming about since she came back to Tree Hill. It didn't even matter that she was going to do it on her own, without a father.

"Well you're going to be a great one. I've seen you with Jamie, and any child would be lucky to have you as a mother. Like I've told you before, you're the best company."

It was nice to have her back, but she wondered how long it would last, "How long are you here for?"

"For good, I'm back to stay," she said, smiled, knowing how much it would mean to her best friend.

She was surprised by the answer, "Really."

"Yeah, there's no other place that I want to start a family in, to raise them. The big city isn't really the place to raise children. I want them to have the type of childhood I had, well before my mother died."

"Is there someone you have in mind for this future you're talking about," hinting towards Lucas, believing that was where her heart still lied. She was unaware of the boyfriend in her life, as Peyton had kept him secret from them.

"Um," unsure is she tell Brooke quite yet, unsure how to tell her that she been hiding this from her. But to her luck her phone rung, to save the day. She looks down at her call display. "I've got to take this, but we'll get together soon."

"I'm glad you're home," she smiled.

"Me too," she said, before she pressed talk, and put the phone to her ear, as she walked out the door.

______________________________________________

Lucas was at the river court with his nephew, Jamie. They were playing horse, and surprisingly Jamie wasn't far behind. He really had gotten the Scott gene when it came to playing basketball. It wouldn't be long before he was kicking both his and Nathan's butt.

"Uncle Lucas, now that Peyton's back, are you going to marry her?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well you wrote that book about her, and even did that movie about her. Momma said to Aunty Brooke that you love her still," repeating something he had heard last night, when he was suppose to be in bed.

Feeling like he couldn't be totally honest with his nephew, without criticism, "That I do. Wanna know a little secret."

"Yeah," he loved secrets, and he was good at keeping them.

"I've still got her ring, and when the time comes up, and its right I will ask her again. But the particular thing about this ring is, it was the one Uncle Keith gave my mom before he died, so it's extra special."And it was the ring that had always been meant for her, nobody else.

"Well then she's defiantly got to say yes." If it was that special how could, she say no, he thought. Not knowing there was more to it than that.

______________________________________________

Hayley jumps into Nathan's arms as he came through the door, coming home for a few days in between games. It had been a few weeks since she had seen him, as he had been on road trip. "I've missed you," Hayles said, kissing him.

"I missed you too." He put her down, along with the duffle bag he had on his shoulder. "How's our boy?"

"Good, he's with his Uncle Lucas, but he's been missing his dad like crazy."

"I have too."

"I've got the best news to tell you," she said, her face brightening up. "Peyton's back; and she wants to be partners."

"That's great Hayles. You've worked hard for this, you really deserve this. So how is Peyton?"

"She looks real good, better then the last time I seen her in New York. But you should know that as you said you had seen her a few times."

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure she was still well. It's been a little while since we played in New York, so I haven't been to seen her." Leaving out the fact that it wasn't the truth, but no one knew how well the two actually had kept in contact, he had respected Peyton's wishes. "Does Lucas know she's back?"

"Yeah he saw her leaving the office, and knew it was her right away. He's determined to get her back."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Nate, I know it's going to take more than an apology or two. That he's really going to have to fight this time, but its Lucas and Peyton, they make sense of each other's life," wanting to support his best friend.

"I know Lucas is your best friend, and he's my brother. But she's my best friend, and I don't want this Leyton saga dragging her back down. She's doing so well now, and she has moved forward, past the drama, past those feelings."

"I guess we're both going to support our best friends, so let's not argue about it, and let's just enjoy you being home," putting her arms around his waist.

"I like your way of thinking Mrs. Scott, how about we take this other places," staring at her seductively.

______________________________________________

Peyton is walking the waterfront, with a bag in tow. They had yet found the box with the cooking supplies so they hadn't been able to make any food. So for the last few days it had been take out. It was growing rather old.

Lucas had been strolling the boardwalk, thinking about her, when he looked down the path to see her yet again. This time he wasn't letting her get away without getting to speak with her. He needed to hear her voice, look into her beautiful green eyes.

He quickly ran up to her. "Peyton," he yelled out, as he tried to catch his breath.

Peyton thought she heard her name, but ignored it thinking that she was mistaken. But then she heard it a second time, she slowly turned around. "Hey Luke, it's been a long time," she said very nicely, no hostility in her voice.

Luke took this as a good sign, "So I heard from a little birdie that you were back."

"Yep, I can never stay away from this place too long. There's just something about Tree Hill, it's really the only place I feel at home."

"I know the feeling."

"I saw your movie, I'm glad you were able to tell everyone our story, and Julian did a wonderful job helping you tell it. You should really be proud, I know I was," she smiled. He had accomplished all of his dreams, and should couldn't help but be proud of that.

"You talk about the producer as if you know him," a hint of jealous came over him.

"I use to long time ago, back in LA, but that's not really important. And I don't really want to fight right now. With all that's happened I hope we can still be friends."

"Friends?" his heart felt like it was just stepped into a million pieces, that's not what he wanted, he wanted something so much more.

"Yeah, we use to be great friends. And I've missed it."

______________________________________________

Brooke was just coming around the corner, she was in a rush. She promised Millie that she would come over for dinner. And she was running late. She had lost track designing her new line that she hadn't even noticed the time it was.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, as she tried to find her car keys. She ran right into someone head on. She almost fell over, but he caught her before she did. "Thank you," she said, as she slowly looked up, "Chase...."


	4. Meet My Fiancee

Nathan went out of his way to stop by Lucas's house on his way home, after dropping by Peyton's place. After he found out that she was officially back, he had to make the effort to go and see her; as she had always done the same to do so when he had been in town.

He knocked on his brother's door, before opening it. He found Lucas sitting at his desk writing away, he hadn't even looked up from his computer, so Nathan knew he had something good, and he knew whose appearance had inspired him yet again.

"Lucas."

Lucas looks up from his computer, "Oh hey Nate, I didn't hear you."

"So I was talking with Peyton today," getting right to the point, "Leave her alone, you've already caused her enough grief!"

"I don't think you are at liberty to tell me whether I can talk to her or not. I really think that's up to her. And anyways she said she wants to be friends."

"Yeah friends, meaning she's moved on from the two of you," he reminded him. He wasn't going to let out the secret of her boyfriend; no Peyton would do that when she was ready.

"Yeah, but us hanging out together, I'm going to make her remember our love, and how great we were together."

"Not this time Lucas, this time you're going to let her be, if you don't you will regret it."

"Is that a threat," stunned that his brother was going to this measure to keep him away from Peyton, his Peyton.

"No, that's a promise," he said before slamming the door shut behind him.

______________________________________________

Peyton was standing in the kitchen, cooking, when Chase came through the door. "Hey Hun, how was your day?"

"It was good, I got the job. How about you?" he said walking over to help her out with dinner.

"Not bad, got everything sign over so that it now says both me and Hayley own the company. Ran into Lucas."

"How was that?" concerned how it may affect her.

"It was fine. I even told him we could be friends. I'm over that part of my life, and I won't let it run me anymore."

Putting his arms around her waist from behind, leaning his head on her shoulder, "Good. Well I also ran into my ex today too."

"What did she say when she saw you?" she worried deep down that Brooke still had feelings for him, as they never had a final good-bye, they really only had broken up do to her controlling mother.

"She was surprised to see me back seeing as Owen no longer was here, and even more surprised to hear that I moved back. Peyton we need to tell her, I don't want to give her the wrong impression of the reason I came back. I mean I couldn't tell her the real reason I'm back, and I don't want her to think it's because of her."

Peyton smiled, turning around to face him, "I know I've got to tell her, but it's been nice not being in the middle of the drama for once. It was nice having you all to myself, without having to explain it to no one."

"Yeah, but we can't keep it forever, and nor do I want to. I want to share with the world, with your friends that I'm in love with Peyton Sawyer," he said, leaning in for a sweet, subtle kiss.

______________________________________________

Peyton was sitting at her desk in her office, looking over everything, catching up a little bit more, on what she had missed. She was so busy at work that she didn't notice come through the door.

"Well it's about time you made an appearance in Tree Hill, the residence sure have missed you."

"Mia, how's it going?"

"Good, thanks to you and Hayley I'm heading off to Europe for my first World Tour. So what bring you back to lovely town?"

"Well my boyfriend thought it was time to come back here, back to my friends, family that I missed dearly, and we couldn't really envision having a family in New York."

"Boyfriend, why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

"Well it's the first anyone has heard of it. I hadn't told anyone."

"Why?" wondered why she would want to keep this a secret from anyone, especially her best friend Brooke.

"Because he's Brooke's ex, and I didn't know how to tell her. He was the first guy she let in fully, the first guy that it didn't start off to do with sex. She was madly in love with him until she allowed her mom to dictate her life, her company, and I was never too sure if she ever really got over him, because she would never speak of it."

"Wow."

"Mia, I don't even know of how I should even go about this."

"I don't know what to say, all I can say is you should be honest, unless you plan to keep him locked away forever," she laughed.

______________________________________________

"Brooke, you're doing so well," Peyton said, as she held her hand, as she was having a contraction.

_Peyton brought in a tub of Brooke's favourite ice cream, as she walked through her door. Brooke was sitting on the couch looking through an old album._

"_Hey Brooke, I'm here with some chocolate brownie ice cream, and PS I Love You." She didn't get a response; she sat down beside her, "What you got there?"_

"_I saw Chase yesterday, and I don't know why, but it reminded of what we use to share, and I began to miss him," she said looking down at a picture of the two of them at the final senior party._

_Peyton, put down the ice cream, and the movie, and took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell her now, "Brooke."_

"_Yeah."_

"_We need to talk. You know how I told you the reason I came home."_

"_Yeah," she shook her head._

"_Well there is someone that I already had in mind."_

"_Lucas?" had she really come home for him yet again. He wasn't worthy of her, or her love._

"_No. When I left here I met ran into an old friend, and he helped me through the hurt I was going through. And after a while it turned into something so much more."_

"_Jake?" had they met up again, he always did know how to pull her out of her rut._

"_No, Chase."_

_Brooke didn't have a chance to respond to the news, as her water broke._

"One more push," Dr. Henderson said, as the baby's shoulder was coming out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," Brooke screamed as she pushed, squeezing Peyton's hard very tightly.

"It's a boy," the doctor said, as he finally came out.

Brooke cried, as they placed him on her chest. "He's so beautiful," Peyton said, as she stared at him with her best friend.

Brooke looked up at her best friend, "Peyton meet, Sawyer Maddox Davis."

"Really? You're going to use my last name even after I kept this huge secret from you," feeling that she should be much more mad about this.

Brooke smiled, "Peyton yes I'm a little disappointed that you felt like you had to hide this from me, from everyone. But I'm happy that you have been able to find someone else, and was able to move on from the drama."

"I love you ," Peyton said hugging her.

"I love you too ."

______________________________________________

Hayley, Nathan and Lucas were sitting in the waiting room, waiting on news from Peyton. They had been sitting there for hours, waiting for the arrival of the newest edition to their little family. When Chase came walking towards them.

Hayley and Lucas both wondered what he was doing there, had he and Brooke kept in touch?

"Hey Chase, what—"

Hayley was interrupted, "Chase," Peyton said, running into his arms, giving him a kiss.

Lucas's heart dropped, his eyes must be tricking him, he thought. This wasn't happening. She wasn't supposed to be with someone else.

Peyton swung Chase around, towards everyone, "I'd like you to meet my fiancée."


	5. Secret

Nathan brought over a coffee to the table that Chase was already seated at, and sat down with him.

"So how come you didn't tell me that the two of you two were planning on moving back?" Nathan asked. It wasn't like he had been in the dark of the two's relationship. He and Chase in fact had become quite good friends since he had found out.

"I guess Peyton wanted to get settled in before letting anyone really know. You know how she can be at times."

"That is true," he smiled. In the last few years it was scary how close of friends they had become, even closer then they had been in high school. She truly was his best friend, someone he could fully rely on at anytime.

"I'm just glad that her coming back has affected her, like I thought it may. I'm so glad she has finally been able to get past it all," he said. Even though he would never admit to her, he had feared that seeing Lucas would take her back to that bad time in her life, how he had found her in New York.

"Yeah, I'm glad to. She deserves so much better than the hurt he caused her. You've been good for her Chase, you make her happy."

"I'm glad; because she makes me happier than anyone I could imagine ever making me."

"You just got to promise me to take care of her. She's my family, and I can't dream of letting her hurt ever again." He would never let anyone break her like his brother had in the past.

"I wouldn't dream of it. She's my whole work Nate, and as long as I live I will make sure that she's taken care of, loved. I don't ever want to see her as broken as she was the day I found her in New York. As long as I had known her, I had never seen her like that. She had always had such a carefree spirit about it."

"I know what you mean."

Lucas walked into the cafe, hoping to grab a coffee before heading to work for the day. In the back he noticed his brother talking to someone. He couldn't make out who it was, as he could only see the back of his head. He decided to walk over, maybe say hi.

As he drew closer he recognized the voice, he stopped to listen.

"You and Peyton are good for one another. I could tell from the day I first saw you two together in New York that you two just fit. You got through to her when no one else could."

Did he just hear his brother right, did he know about these two before they came back to Tree Hill? Lucas thought. Why would he keep this from everyone, lie to everyone?

He couldn't stand to listen to any of it anymore; he stomped out, without waiting for the coffee he had just ordered. He was too mad.

______________________________________________

Nathan stood at the BBQ, cooking up some burgers. Hayley and he had invited their friends all over to celebrate the birth of Brooke's new edition, Sawyer.

Hayley and Brooke sat at the table, gushing over Sawyer. Hayley telling little stories she remembered about Jamie when he was just born.

Chase and Peyton sat on the other side giggling at something just known to the two of them. Her face glowed as she looked at him, a smile that used to be only reserved for one person, Lucas Scott. But those days had past.

Lucas stood beside his brother, not saying a word, just staring at the happy couple. He hated that it was no longer him that made her happy, that she no longer his to take into his arms and kiss. No he had let his head control his choices, the fear of getting hurt again, make the worse choice in the world. He let her go, and chose someone that he didn't love with his full heart because she was the safer choice.

"Who wants burgers," Nathan said as he came over with a plate full of meat.

"So Peyton, how did you two meet up?" Hayley asked, as she grabbed a burger, filling it will all her favourites.

"In New York, we bumped into one another at this little coffee shop that reminded me of Karen's old place."

"I walked in, and she was at the counter, drawing, and I recognized her right away. As I got closer I saw something about her was different, and she looked so down, I just had to see if she was okay."

"And at first I wasn't in the mood to really talk to him, so I tried to send him away, but he was quite persistent. From then on out, we started talking, and it from there something just grew."

"I hate to bring this up, but why did you keep it from us?" Hayley asked, did the things that occur between the two of them, when Lindsey was around, stop her from feeling the need that she could come to her?

"Because I was scared to what Brooke was going to say, as it was her ex-boyfriend, and I was so tired of the drama. Because all the past year back in Tree Hill, I was in the middle of it all."

Lucas wasn't going to hear any more of it, the lies. "So Peyton how come Nathan got to know about this relationship? You had more faith in him then your own best friend."

Everyone looked in shock at Nathan, as the truth came out. "Why would you keep that from me?" Brooke asked him.

"It wasn't like she had told me, I was in New York for a game, and I saw them at Central Park kissing, holding hands. She made me promise not to tell a soul."

"So you can lie to us all, just to keep a little secret for Peyton. One that everyone especially Brooke had the right to know."

Peyton couldn't keep her tongue any longer. "How dare you," she screamed at Lucas. "What I tell others about my life is none of your business. We're all able to keep a few. I mean you keep telling people I said no to that proposal, when I said I just needed a year. You make me out to be the bad guy, but you're the one that left me alone in that hotel room, without a good-bye. I may have kept this secret for a while, but I was entitled to some time, after what you put me through. You know I came back here, hoping that we could get past everything, that we could be good friends that we use to, but this Lucas is defiantly not the guy I want to be friends with." She looked over at Hayley and Nathan, "I'm sorry guys, I've got to go," she said before running out. Chase soon was on her trail.

"Lucas, you couldn't keep your mouth shut for once! You just had to open up wounds, while hurting her like this isn't going to help your case in getting her back, nor do you deserve her back. Chase is a far better man then you will ever be.

______________________________________________

Chase slowly walked into their rooms, to find Peyton, lying on the bed, crying. He walked over to her, and put his arms around her. "He's just a jerk, and out to make you look back to make himself feel better."

"Maybe he's right; I shouldn't have kept you a secret, especially after Nathan found out."

"No Peyt, everyone has a right to their secrets, and no one else can tell you differently. Within time everyone will get over the fact of when you told them, because they love you. And no matter what are glad you're home."

"I'm sorry that I let it get to me, let him get to me."

"It's alright, I understand, a part of him will always have your heart. But I know that doesn't change how you feel about me," he smiled at her.

She looked up at him, "How did I get so lucky to meet someone as wonderful as you?"

"I have wondered the same thing. I love you."

"I love you too," she said leaning into his lips.


	6. New Begining

**Sorrry it took me so long to write another chapter. Summer has been a busy time with work & weddings that I've had to attend. I hope it was worth the wait**

Lucas walked into the building his mother had left him. He had come with all intentions of making up with Peyton. The guilt had been eating him alive all night; he hadn't slept a wink last night. He hadn't meant to blow up at her, but seeing her with Chase, knowing that she had said yes to him hurt. And he couldn't keep himself from saying anything, even if his head told him many times to just shut up.

This wasn't how it was suppose to be, he was suppose to be with her, it had always been there between the two of them, no matter if they were with other people.

He now knew what Peyton felt when he got engaged to Lindsey, and the behaviour that she had portrayed. She fought for the two of them, and he would do the same this time. He would fight for her, as he had done for every other girl in the past.

He found Peyton sitting in the corner, with her head down, concentrating on the drawer she was working on. Oh how he remembered how he would watch her drawer for hours, as he would read a book, anything to just be in her presence.

"I thought you may need this, as knowing you probably didn't get much sleep after our fight last night," handing her a coffee, he favourite, vanilla latte'.

She took it reluctantly, and stared at him with detestation. She hated how he still knew her, she didn't want him to know her anymore after all he had pulled as of lately, nor did he deserve to, "What are you doing her Lucas?" thinking that he had a lot of nerve to show in her studio after what he pulled at dinner.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night. I had no right to say anything I said. I was wrong. I guess I was hurt that we lost that friendship we once had, where even if you couldn't tell no one else how you were feeling, that you could always tell me," not telling the whole truth behind it. It wasn't the time to tell her of his undying feelings for her. He had to get back on her good side before any of that could happen.

"That's no excuse. Out of anyone I've known, you've hurt me the most; by your words, and your actions," thinking back at all that had been done the last 8 yrs. She thought she was over it all, but last night was a reminder that it still buried deep inside her, and that running away from it all hadn't accomplish much.

"I never meant to hurt you, and for what it's worth I didn't hate you. I just wanted someone to blame for the horrible I had made of my life."

"That hurt me more than anything Lucas. Yes I wanted you to choose me, but in the end I chose to put my feelings away if it meant you were truly happy with her. That night you broke my heart, and I knew that you couldn't be happy while I was still here, so I left everyone for you."

"You shouldn't have done that. What Lindsay and I had wasn't meant to last, and I realized that not soon after you left. So how did you and Chase come about?"

"I ran into him a couple weeks after I moved to New York. I was in a bad place. Well he was there for me, even when I tried pushing him away."

Lucas remembered when that was him, the guy who wouldn't take no for answer; he had always felt that he had to be there for her, even when she didn't want him to be. When had stopped being the guy who saved her. How did they get so far apart? He could longer remember.

Peyton smiled just thinking about it, "One night, when we were celebrating, we kissed, it came out of nowhere, but it was nice. And from there it turned into someone so much more. He saved me when I was at my lowest point, and through it he won my heart."

He listened to her talk about Chase with so much passion, and he began to envy what they had, because it was what they were suppose to have; True Love Always. His heart began to ache as she went on about her new boyfriend. He just wanted things to go back to how they were her pondering over him, except this time he would stop hiding, and give into their love.

________________________________________________________

Peyton stopped by Brooke's place on her lunch break; she felt she owed it to her after what had happened at her place last night, when it was suppose to be her night. And also for not telling her about Chase sooner, of all people she was the one that deserved to know, knowing that Brooke hadn't truly gotten over him. It was the one boy that she let fully in, let know everything about her, even insecurities.

She knocked on the door before entering, "Brooke," not saying it too loud in case Sawyer was sleeping.

She found Brooke in her little boys room, watching over her newborn as he slept. "He really is an amazing miracle. I'm proud of you ."

Brooke looked behind her, and smiled, "Hey, good to see. I wasn't sure if you would be around for a while after the blow out last night with Lucas."

"Well I debated coming. Was scared that you were mad at me after everything," she looked down at her hands, afraid to look Brooke in the face.

" I get that it was a hard time for you. And I'm glad there was someone there for you, to help you through. And yeah it sucks that it was someone that I still love, but I want nothing more for you to be happy. You deserve it after all you been through."

She was stunned by her reaction; this was how she had thought it would go. "Brooke you're supposed to be mad at me for not letting you know when Nathan knew."

"There is nothing we can do to change that now. Yes it hurts that you felt you could tell him, and not me."

"It wasn't like that, he ran into us one night, after we attended one of his games. He saw us kissing. There was no denying anything then. And at the time I wasn't sure where it was going, and I didn't want to hurt you. But in the end that's what I did," she said as tear began rolling down her cheeks.

Bringing her into her embrace, "Shhh, Peyton, I still love you. You're my best friend, and you always will be. That's why I want you to his Sawyer's Godmother."

"Really?" she said looking at her.

"Yeah," she smiled. "There's no one I would rather choose."

"Brooke, would you help me plan my wedding? I'm not good at that sort of thing. And everyone knows that Brooke Davis's favourite type of party is a wedding!"

"I'd be honoured to. I even have a dress in mind for you."

___________________________________________________

Haley came into the kitchen, fuming still. She couldn't believe that Nathan had kept up this charade for so long. They were married; they weren't supposed to keep secrets from one another. "So Nathan, how long have you being lying to us all?"

"I wasn't lying Haley. It wasn't my secret to tell. I couldn't betray her trust."

Ignoring his statement, "How long?"

"Just over a year," mad that she thought she had a right for him to break a promise to Peyton. "I saw them one night after a game in New York, they were kissing. She made me promise not to tell anyone, and I told her I would."

"I think she would understand you telling your wife."

"Haley, that's like me saying that Lucas would understand you telling me everything, which I know you don't, and I understand that. You didn't see her the first time I saw her after she left, she was a mess; she wasn't Peyton anymore. When I saw her with Chase, she had such a joy on her face, the girl we once loved was back, and I was grateful to him for being able to bring her out of it. I wanted my best friend back, and if keeping this secret meant keeping her that way, it was something I was willing to do. You of all people got to understand that."

"Yeah I do. I'm sorry Nathan. I guess I'm just hurt she didn't have faith in the rest of us. I mean it would be hard to keep it from Lucas, but I would have done that for her, if that was what she had wanted.

_________________________________________________

Chase walked up to Peyton's desk with something behind his back. "Hey Beautiful!"

She looked up from her computer, from her work, "Hey Hun how was your day?"

"Good, you were on my mind all day. I just wanted to know despite all the drama that had been occurring since we arrived back in Tree Hill, I love you, and nothing is going to change that."

He handed her a Gerber Daisy, the same color of her eyes. "Thank you, that was very sweet of you. I love you too, thank you for saving me."

_____________________________________________

Haley grabs the basketball that was rolling towards her, as she walked onto the basketball court, towards her best friend. What she had come to tell him was the hardest thing she would have to say, but it had to be said.

"Hey Hayles, where's Jamie?"

"Oh he's with his dad, watching some basketball at home; getting in some time before Nathan heads back on the road. Can we talk?"

"Sure," he could tell it was serious due to her tone of voice she was using, something told him that he wasn't going to like it too much.

They both sat on the bleacher on the side of the court, "Luke, you know I love you right?"

"Of course," staring at Haley, wondering where she was getting at with this.

"I going to tell you the same thing I once told Peyton. It's time to let her go, you made your choice, and it may be the wrong one, but she's happy Lucas. If you really love her you will let her go." She was finally able to breathe again.

"I can't Hayles. She's my everything. She proved to me that she loved me for all those. Now I've got to hang on for her, because one day she will realize that there can be no one else. And when that day comes, I will be there waiting.

"And if that day never comes," trying to get him back into reality. She didn't know if this would end the same way it did last time with Lindsay, or Brooke. She really did think that it may be too late this time, too much hurt to get past.

"It will, Haley, you just wait and see," he said smiling; really believing they would find one another once again.


	7. Run In

Brooke was sitting at the counter, working on her sketch for Peyton's wedding dress. She wanted for it to be perfect since her best friend deserved the best. She knew that she would want something simple, and elegant, but it didn't mean that she couldn't look fine in it.

She was working on the more of the detail of the dress, the little things that would make it unique to anything she had ever done before, when Sawyer began to cry.

She walks over to him and picks him up, and cuddles him in her arms, and she tried to soothe him. "It's alright little man, momma's here."

She couldn't figure out why he refused to sleep during the morning, she was thinking maybe she should have reconsidered getting someone to take care of the place while she took a leave of absents. But the fashion business doesn't wait for no one. And if she was going to get stuff ready in time Peyton's big day, she didn't have a moment to spare.

"Would you give your mom a little break little man. I'm really trying here," she pleaded.

She had to admit that sometimes it would be easier if she had another set of hands for helping, someone there to support her. She had to commend Karen for doing it by herself, doing the single mom thing all those years, but then as she thought of it she wasn't fully alone, she had Keith helping her along the way.

____________________________________________

Chase walks out of the cafe with his coffee in hand. He was picking up Peyton's favourite to bring to her at work, as she had been working long hours, he thought she could use it about now.

He walked across the street when he spotted Lucas coming his way. He knew he should just keep him mouth shut, but he hated him for what she did to him. And thought it was about time he knew what he thought.

"Lucas."

"Chase, how are you today?" he said, trying to be civil with him. He could see by the look on his face that he didn't like him. He didn't care though because that wasn't the person's opinion he cared about.

"You know you're some piece of work. The way you have treat Peyton is horrible. Over the years you have treated her like a doormat. She's only good to you when it complies with you. And she has just taken it, hoping that you would see the love she had for you. Do you even know how much you hurt her? Do you even care?"

"Of course I do, that's why I'm trying to make it right with her."

"What, until you get sick of her, and start the cycle all over again. Well I won't allow it. I'm not going to let you hurt her again. She means too much to me. I won't allow her to go back to the way she was when I found her.

_Chase walked into a diner, to see a familiar person sitting at a corner table with her head down. He hadn't seen her since he had visited Owen in Tree Hill. She didn't look like the girl he had once knew in High School. _

_He knew that he probably should leave her alone, that's how she would probably want it. But a voice was nagging in the back of his head that he had to go. He would do it for the girl he loved, Brooke. It was her best friend, and that's how she would want it, maybe then she would see him in the light she once did._

"_Peyton," he said, as he stood there waiting for a reaction._

_She looked up, "Chase," a little surprised to see him standing right in front of her. She wasn't aware that he was living here._

"_Mind if I sit here?" _

"_Sure, but must warn you I won't be the best of company?"_

"_So what brings you to New York?"_

"_Had to get away from life, reality"_

"_I thought that since Lucas and Lindsay were no longer together, that you two would be on your way to reconciling, especially after seeing how he acted at his party."_

"_No, he actually blames me for all his unhappiness. He told me that he hates me. I mean it seems like it's always my fault; for what happened with him and Brooke both time, for not saying yes to a proposal; it's always my fault, never his. It can never be his fault because he's Lucas Scott. Well I'm sick of it," she shouted a little too loud, as tears ran down her face. She no longer cared that others were staring at her._

"_That's not right. You don't deserve that." He pulled her into his arms, and embraced her, as she cried harder on his shoulder._

_________________________________________________

I've been in love  
And lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man  
Who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns  
Hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls

Oh wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat  
With somebody  
Yeah wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

Haley and Peyton were sitting down, listening to the track. Peyton really got into the music, the song really touched her.

Haley noticed the look on her face, "Thinking of Chase?"

She looked right over at her, "Yeah."

"So you never told me how the two you fell in love."

_Peyton runs up behind Chase, putting her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?"_

"_Brittany Snow."_

"_No," she laughed._

"_Aww too bad," he joked. "So how did it go?"_

"_Real well, thanks to your help, I was able to get the Stars to play at the benefit concert that Haley's putting on," she smiled, embracing him. "Thanks for getting me the contact."_

"_No problem."_

"_You're always helping me out. If there's any way I could repay you just ask."_

"_It's no problem, it's the least I could do for someone I love," letting it slip. They weren't even dating; he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way._

"_You love me?" she was stunned by those words, it was unexpected._

_He could take it back now, "Yeah. I've been feeling it for a while, but didn't want to say anything since we're just friends. You're an amazing girl, and I don't understand why anyone would have let you go. I love the way you bite you're lip when you get nervous, or the way you face lights up when you hear a great song on the radio. You've got a fire for you that just glows from within you. And when I'm around you, you make me feel alive."_

_She couldn't believe it, she looked inside her, and it felt right, "I love you too. You've been my rock these past few months. You brought the life back into me. I never thought it was possible that someone else could save me, but you did. You've got a kind soul, Chase Adams," she said, before she leaned in to kiss him._

_________________________________________________

Peyton is leaning up against Chase, her head on his chest. Chase was running his fingers through her hair, "So after we're married, do you want to get a bigger place?"

"Eventually, but at this time I'm kind of liking our quaint little place."

"Me too," he smiled. "How many kids do you want?"

"I was thinking of 2 or 3 kids."

"I don't care how many we have, as long as they have blond hair and green eyes."

She then felt like she experiencing déjà vu.

"_I want a little girl with blond eyes and green eyes just like you, defiantly an artist," Lucas said, as they sat at their spot, the place where they first met._

"_Well I think she should have blond hair, blue eyes, and defiantly a basketball player, like her dad. I mean she's going to probably be a daddy's girl, so why not be just like him."_

"_We're going to have a wonderful family, me and you," he smiled, before leaning in for a kiss._

_________________________________________________

Brooke was walking down the stairs, after putting Sawyer down, when she heard the door bell, and go off again.

"You better quit that, or you will be the one putting him back down," she snared.

She opening the door, her eyes popped out, astonished to see the person right in front of her, "What are you doing here?"


	8. Flash from the Past

"What are you doing here Julian?" Brooke sneered, thinking he had a lot of nerve showing his face here.

He talks right past her, into her living room."I'm here to see my son, I mean he is my son isn't he?" he spat in her face. "I mean it could be anyones, we only were together once."

Brooke hated the way he was talking to her, and would stand for it any longer. She put her hand up, and smacked him right across the face. "I'm not a hore. You're the only one that I had slept with in a long while. And what right do you have to come barging into my house with demands, well you can leave!"

"Not without seeing my son," sitting down on the couch making himself comfortable, on the couch.

"Well you lost that right when you walked away after finding out I was even if you didn't, he's in bed. If you were any kind of dad to him you would know that it's past his bedtime," she sneered, thinking he had a lot of nerve showing up after all this time.

Backs off, "Fine, I'll leave, but I will be back. He is my son, I have every right to see him."

"Over my dead body," she roared. "I will fight if I have to, there's no way I'm letting you into his life. He doesn't need someone that abandoned him."

"Oh like you're parents."

"Exactly," she said, staring him down, "I know what it's like and that's why I won't let it happen to him."

She slammed the door on him, and plopped on the couch. She felt like crying. Why now, she thought. Why after months of nothing, had he showed back up in their life?

* * *

"You seem quiet today, something wrong?" Peyton asked, noticing, Brooke seemed to be in another world.

"Sawyer's father stopped by last night, demanding to see him. I told him to leave. I mean he abandoned his son before birth. And the first word I hear from him in months is now. I don't want Sawyer to grow up in an unstable enviroment, where half the time his father isn't around, and too busy to call. I want more from him then I ever got." She refused for her son to relive her childhood. She wouldn't even wish that upon her worse enemy.

She had yet to reveal that she knew the father, no one had known about her dating in LA except for Chase. And that was because she never talked much about LA. A lot of the time, the place was sad place, well except for the few happy moments with Julian. She remembered how he had been when they had been together, and he defiantly wasn't the guy that Brook described, "Give the guy a chance, he may surprise you. And I'm not saying don't go into it with caution, but everyone deserves a chance to know their real parents." She had learned that from her own experiences, some of it had been good, and some of it not so good, but she never regretted it.

She knew her best friend was right. She didn't want to prive her son of that right, "You're right. Thanks , you're the best."

"Can I ask you something?" Peyton asked. It had been something on her mind since she come home.

"Anything buddy."

"Are you over Chase?" knowing that they never really talked about it. She knew before leaving Tree Hill where her heart lied concerning that boy, even if she hadn't been so willing to admit it.

"No," she said looking down at her lap. She didn't want her feelings for him, affect Peyton's relationship though, as she had let Peyton's honesty affect Lucas's and hers. "I think I will always love him, but I've seen how he's makes you happy, and that's what really matters to me."

"But Brooke I don't want any boy to come between us, if you're not okay with this, I want to deserve to be happy too." She was willing to give him up for her if she had to, even it meant she was sacrificing her happiness.

"It's fine Peyton," she tried to convince her, and herself. "He's given you that glow back; I could never take that away from you." She had done it in the past, and she wouldn't be that girl again, even if it meant she had to put aside her feelings. "You've found someone who loves you unconditionally."

"What about you? I want you to be happy!"

"I've got Sawyer; he's all I really need. And one day I'll find my prince charming, just like you and Hayley," she smiled. Deep down she still believed in happily ever afters, fairytale endings.

* * *

Brooke shows up at Chase's office. She sits down at his desk.

"What honor do I have to have the Beautiful Brooke Davis in front of me," Chase said, as he smiled at her. Still believing she had that natural beauty, and motherhood, had even made her more beautiful.

"I know we haven't talked much since I found out about you two..."

Chase openned his mouth to speak, but Brooke cut him off, "No please, let me finish. First I have to say, I'm always going to love you, you were the first guy to see behind the walls I put up, that I told my fears to, the only guy I really fully let into my heart, but I'm letting that go. You and Peyton deserve to be happy."

He smiled, "You do too." And he really did mean it, he always did believe she deserved the best. Even if that no longer meant with him.

"Promise me you will take care of her, cause I couldn't bare to see her hurt like Lucas has done to her, over and over again. I don't think she could survive another heartache."

Squeezing her hands, "I promise I will. She means the world to me. But you've got to do me a favor too."

"What's that?" wondering what he'd want her to do.

"Stop hiding that heart of yours. You've got such a big heart, but you don't let people close enough to see it. I'd would hate for you to miss out on something great because you were afraid."

* * *

Julian is sitting in his motel room, in a chair in the corner. Staring at an old photo, that was tucked away in an old book, that he had held on to.

A sad face came over his face, as he refected over the photo. He knew he should be over it, it was years ago, but there just was something about Peyton Sawyer, that made him unable to let go.


	9. Past Revealed

Peyton is standing in the middle of Clothes over Bro's, on a chair, in her unfinished wedding dress. Brooke is kneeling on the ground in front of her, with a pin in her mouth, and another pin in her hand, as she made alterations to it

"Chase's eyes are going to pop when he sees you in this. Defiantly have to say, probably my best work. And it defiantly not plain like Haley's, no offense to her." She loved Haley, but sometimes she could be a little too plain. At least her style had gotten better over the years, she thought. Thanks to her help, of course.

"Thanks Brooke for this. It's defiantly the Rocker Chiche I was looking for. I really like the corset on this, it must have taken you forever."

"Just 72 hours to hand stick, but nothings too good for best friend."

"No Vera Wang can top what your dresses look like, especially something like this."

"Thanks , soon to be ," the name she had thought she would get. No she couldn't do this, she promised them, and herself that she would let go, and that's what she was going to do.

Peyton started to beam, "I like the way that sounds. I can hardly believe that it's only a few weeks away. Brooke, thanks for all the help, I could never have set all the plans in motion, in this little of time,without you," leaning down to hug her.

"I had to make sure that you had unbelievable day. I mean this has been the day we have all dreamed about since we were young."

"More some--" she was interrupted.

"Brooke, I'm hear to see Sawyer," Julian said, as he walked throught the door, towards the girls.

"I'll go get him, he's just sleeping in the back," she said walking away.

Peyton's back was to him, debating whether to turn around, she was unsure how to handle this. They hadn't talked since that fateful day. And no one knew of their connection, so should she just pretend like they don't know one another. Make it easier for all.

"Peyton Sawyer, been a long time."

She slowly turned around carefully, trying not to get poked by a needle, "Julian," she said, in a hostel voice.

"Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you from the back?"

"I can only have hoped."

"So whose the lucky guy to marry you, let me guess, Lucas," believing that no one could get her to do it otherwise. And that would just mean they almost got engaged right away, seeing as she wasn't here, or together, when he left after the movie had wrapped up.

"No. I'm marry Chase Adams."

"Why don't you let the poor guy go now, and save him the pain. Cause we both know that your heart will always truly lie with Lucas. No matter what. So you should stop trying to deny it," knowing from past expierence.

"Lucas has hurt me for the last time, I would be dead then think about ever getting back with him. As for letting Chase go, I don't think so. He healed my broken heart, and actually stuck around through the hard moments, unlike you," she spat. Still a little bitter that he hadn't care enough to stick around.

"Unlike me! You're the one who couldn't let that damn book go. Taking it everywhere. I was tired of being number two to it." How pathetic that a real person could really become second to a book.

"If you loved me so much, then why to did you go sleep with some tramp at Sundance, right after our break-up, while I was at home crying, and heartbroken."

"You all people should know that most of what they print in those trash magazines is fabricated. But that shows what little faith you had in me. Where's that finacee' of yours, I want to wish him luck; he's going to need it."

"ARH-- you jerk!" she roared. Insulted by his cruel comment. "I can't believe I ever loved you."

"Do you mean you actually loved me, cause I pretty sure it was all a lie."

Brooke walked in with Sawyer in her arms, to find them yelling at one another. She was a little sure what it was about as their voices were muffled in the back, but she stunned to what she had just heard.

The two didn't notice Brooke standing there, they were in too much of a rage to notice. Caught up in unsaid things that happened years ago.

"I loved you Julian, I did." Hurt that he really thought that she hadn't loved him. "And you walking away like that broke my heart. But I won't say sorry for having a hard time letting go of that book. LA changed me, and it was the only thing that help me remember the girl I use to be. I was fearless back then, and I had promised myself not to compromise, but those companies changed that for me. And I compromised so much."

"I..."

"Sawyer's ready, Julian," Brooke finally spoke up.

The two both spun around to look at her. Both in shock. Had she heard it all.

Julian didn't know what to say, so he took his son from Brooke's arms, and darted out of the store. He wasn't ready to have this talk with Brooke.

"So you had something with Sawyer's dad?" Brooke asked, trying to put her head around.

"Yeah..." she said lowering her head.

"When?" She had never heard about him, "I mean I never heard about him."

"No one did. I didn't talk about my life in LA with anyone. After Lucas broke up with me in the hotel room. Julian found me at work crying. But it wasn't until I met after showing up at Lucas's book signing that we went out for the first time. It was the first time I had really smiled in a year."

Lucas stood at the door, and listened to what they were saying. The words stung. He didn't want to hear anymore of it. He tore out of there without anyone noticing him.

"How long were you two together?"

"About a year in a half. We were suppose to go to Sundance, but that was before he saw the book, and flipped, breaking up with me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"I don't know. We were so busy with our separate lives that after a while it just seem common that we left out details about our lives. I'm sorry Brooke." She felt like she had been letting her down a lot lately, with this, and then not telling her about Chase. "And then after you told me who the father was, I wanted to tell you, it just seemed a little strange. I mean how do you tell your best friend, that this guy she met through Luke's movie, and now pregnant with, just happens to be her secret ex from LA."

"We are lame," Brooke laughed. "So is this why you wanted me to give him a chance."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I got to believe the sweet guy he use to be is still there deep inside. And maybe hanging with Sawyer will bring that guy back, because the guy you saw today, isn't the same guy I use to know. And makes me thing that I turn all these guys into jerks."

* * *

"So you ready, in matter of weeks you'll be a married man," Nathan said, as he passed Jamie the basketball.

"Of course I am. I get excited thinking of our future, our family."

"It defiantly is a nice feeling, knowing when you come home they'll be wait for you. What I have with Hales is what I had always wanted with my parents, but they were too into themselves to truly care. That's why I was so determined not turn out like them, no kid needs to feel like that, and suffer that sort abuse."

"I always wanted what my parents had. A strong, long lasting marriage, which now a days seems to be something more of the past. And with Peyton I see us growing old in Tree Hill, watching our grandchildren grow up in the house she grew up."

"Did you buy her old house?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell her about it until after the baby's born, I want it to be a surprise."

Nathan's eyes grew, "Aunt Peyton's pregnant?" Jamie asked.

"Yep, 12 weeks. She doesn't want anyone to know until she's through the 1st trimester. So you can't say anything to anyone, that includes you little man ."

"I won't," Jamie promised. This excited him, more cousins around.

"Now that you two know, you've got to help me finish the house. I want it to be perfect for when we bring the baby home."

"Alright, but how are you going to stop Peyton from doing anything to the apartment, you do know Peyton isn't just going to sit there her whole pregnancy without getting the urge to paint something," knowing that Peyton always needed to put her touch in everything.

"I suggested she draw pictures for the room, that I could frame. And that I would do the rest."

"Good luck with that," knowing that he was going to need it.

* * *

Lucas drove by Tric's back door. He look up to notice a light was still on, in the familiar office. She was working late as per usual, which didn't really surprise him too much. She was very dedicated to her work.

* * *

Peyton was sitting at her desk, filling our paper work, when she heard someone come in. Believing it to be Chase, since they had dinner plans, "I'm almost done hun, give me 5 minutes," never looking up from her work.

Lucas comes storming up to her, "Nice to know that your love for me was all a lie!" he roaed, pounding his fist on her desk

Peyton jumped slightly, she looked up at him, and stared at him in shock. Wondering where this was coming from. It was the second time today she had been questioned about it.


	10. Just Let Go

Peyton jumped up from her desk, "It was not a lie. I loved you with everything I had, but---"

"I beg to differ. It never took you long before jumping into a relationship with a new guy," he sneered. "When we broke up the first time, right away you started hanging out with Jake, we both know if he hadn't left it wouldn't have been soon before you started dating. But then again, once I brought him back you did, and even after telling me you loved me, you propose to him."

"You were dating my best friend at the time, and it's not like you said it back. You made it seem like I said it because I was losing so much blood. But I just wanted you to know in case I died, because I needed to you to know that I loved you, that the year before wasn't just games to me, like it was to you."

"What are you talking about?" How could she think that, he thought. His feelings had been true, and real, she's was the one to push him away.

"After Dan's party, after I rejected you, didn't take you long before Brooke was in your bed. Or the fact that you had a Peyton box, and it was a reminder of the pain you caused. It's nice to know that all I did was cause you pain, like everything that happened was all my fault."

"I never meant that, I was trying to make Brooke believe that I wanted her," trying to get her to understand,

"That's real low, Brooke didn't deserve someone who only wanted her half know the whole summer I thought you had a change of heart, since we had become so close. We had a connection; but the moment she came home, you were back to fighting for her, leaving me in the wind again."

"I waited for you to say something, but you never did. But then again, I was never enough for you. Cause every chance we had, you ran away, into the arms of someone else. I mean after I was still reeling over the fact that Lindsey left me at the alter, and you said you loved me. But didn't take you long before you were in Chase's arms."

"ARH---after you told me you hated me, and wished I never came back. And for your information, we didn't start dating till about a year after I left. He was just kind enough to be a friend, and be there for me."

"Why is it that I don't seem to believe you? Oh, maybe it's the fact you said you came back for me, but today I find out that in LA you had Julian. Guess that's why he came to turn my book into a movie, to try to get you back, prove that he still loves you."

Peyton's eyes grew, how did he know about that, she went to open her mouth, but he stopped her. "Came to the store today to hear you talking about him with Brooke." Pointing to himself, "After I left," then pointing to her, "you had a boyfriend, that you failed to mention about. If you were reeling over the break up, defiantly doesn't show much, because you ended up with this guy not long after. You don't love me, you just love the idea of me."

"You Bastard!" She was now fuming with anger, more then she had earlier with Julian, "You know nothing of how I feel. The day I met Julian, I was in the photocopy room at work, where I was bawling me eyes out; almost like my second meet with him, a year later, after believing that you had moved on already with Lindsey, again I was crying. He thought I must be the saddest girl in the world if both times we met I was in tears. And the truth is I was always in tears when it came to you, cause if things weren't going the way you thought they should, you'd bail; just like you did to me in LA. To me it seems like _YOU_ were the one always running from me. You never did fight for me, not once, and yet with Lindsey and Brooke it came naturally. Was I never good enough. Cause to this day I will never understand why, you couldn't fight for me once, if you loved me as much as you claimed you did."

Lucas was loss at words. She was right, he had never once fought for her. He had wanted to after heading to New York, but Brooke had told him to wait, that's why he had invited her to the Book Signing to, show her his accomplishment, to win her back. But when he didn't see her there, he thought that she had moved on, so he did it himself. "You're right I didn't fight for you. And I should have. But I did love you. You're the reason I said yes to turning my book into a movie, I was hoping you would see it, and know that I still love you."

Wiping away the tears she hadn't notice, that had fallen, "Lucas if this had been a few years ago, I would have jump into your arms, and said I loved you too. But too much has been said, and done. When you told me you hated me, my heart was broken into pieces; and only by the help of Chase has it been finally healed."

"See there you go, running away from me."

She couldn't listen to this anymore, "I'm sorry, I've got to go," she began walking towards the door, but Lucas pulls her back into a kiss. It was deja'vu.

Brooke walked in with Sawyer, to notice this kiss. She was stunned, and unsure if she should speak up or not. But quickly decided that she should leave.

Peyton pushed Lucas away from her, and slapped his face. "How dare you!" She stormed off, out of her office. Furious with him.

* * *

Brooke knocked on the Scott door, praying that Nathan would answer. Knowing that it would make it a lot easier then to explain to Haley why she needed to speak to her husband.

"Brooke, what you doing here?" confused, as Haley was out for the night with had a mother, son night, planned, leaving him home alone.

She barged in with Sawyer in tow. She put Sawyer's car seat on the ground of the living room. And then she began pacing. "I saw something I wasn't suppose to."

"What's that," wondering what had her so frantic.

"Lucas & Peyton kissing, in her office. I mean this is the same girl that was worried about marrying Chase, if I still loved him. How could she do that? And I don't know whether to confront her or tell Chase about it. I mean he deserves to know, but then I would be betraying my best friend---"

"Brooke, slow down," Nathan said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What should I do Nate?" unsure what to do, they both meant a lot to her.

"Well how much did you see?"

"Not much, I booted out of there almost right away."

Hoping there was an explanation for this, "Well maybe it's not what it seems. I mean we both know Lucas still loves her, and wants her back, so maybe he was the one who kissed her."

"I hope so."

"Me too, because when I was with Chase earlier he was beaming. I would hate to see him hurt from their back and forth game. Too many have fallen trapped to that."

"I know," knowing from her own expeirence. "In my opinion, after the last fall, I think he's bad news for her. He broken her too much, I don't think the next time she'll make it through it. Sometimes love just isn't enough."

"And there's more reasons for her and Chase to make it too."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"You didn't hear it from me, but Peyton's pregnant."

"She told you?" wondering why she didn't feel the need to share with her.

"No Chase did, he didn't mean for it to come out. Peyton didn't want to tell anyone until the 2nd trimester to make sure everything was alright. I'm sure you'd find out soon enough, the she's 12 weeks, she's basically done the 1st trimester."

"Yay, that means their child and Sawyer will be close in age. And defiantly going to be best of friends."

Nathan just laughed as he watched her ramble on.

* * *

Peyton walks through the door, drenched, almost looked like a drowned rat.

Tears were flowing down her face. She slid down the wall, to the ground. She hated that she allowed Lucas to get to her again, that she allowed it to get that far.

Chase came through the door, to find her sitting there with her head leaning on her knees. "Peyton, what wrong? I came to pick you up after work, but you weren't there. What's happened to you?" Why she was sitting there drenched, had she walked home in this down pour, he wondered.

Chase shut the door, and sat down right beside her. Placing his arms around her. She just laid her head on his shoulder, and cried more, not answering his pondering question.

* * *

Nathan barged through Lucas's door, not knocking on it. He had no patience with waiting for him to answer it, nor did he care if he happened to be sleeping, due to how late it was.

"Lucas," he hollered out.

"Goodness, Nate you scared me. What you doing here so late at night?"

"You couldn't leave her alone like I asked you to, could you!" he said getting in his brother's face.

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, I love her."

"Well if you really loved her, you'd let her be happy. And respect her decision. She's finally happy, we've finally got the real Peyton back, and you want to ruin that."

"And that Peyton is the one that fell in love with me."

"Luke, sometimes the real act of love is sacrifice. Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love." He knew this had to be hard for him, but he had to protect his best friend at all costs. And them together was just another downfall waiting to happen.

"I won't do it!" Lucas ranted, "I know she loves me, even if she won't admit it. I felt it in that kiss." he felt the same spark when she had kissed him in that office, right before proposing to Lindsey, but he had let his broken ego make the decision for him.

"Then I guess, as her best friend I warn you, if you don't leave her alone, you will be sorry. I won't apologize for anything I may do," he said before slamming the door behind him.


	11. Come Clean

Lucas drove up into the parking lot of Tric/Red Bedroom Records. He was in luck Peyton car wasn't there, which meant he was in luck, he wouldn't run into her here. He feared seeing him this soon, would cause her to hit him again, and he defiantly wasn't all for that. No he'd let her cool off and then try talk to her. First by appoligizing for last nights altercations. He was out of line. Of course he knew she loved him, he had just allowed his jealousy to overcome him.

He didn't hear the two girls talking as he came strolling in, "Hales,"he hollered out. "Can..." that's when he laid eyes on her. She looked back at him, but quickly turned her attention away from him.

Haley noticed the tension between the two of them, but didn't comment. She'd ask one of them when they were alone.

Peyton stood up, "I've gotta go meet Chase for lunch, be back later this afternoon."

"But it's only 11."

"I know, early lunch today, he's got a lot of work to do," making anything up to leave work, to get away from him. She was still infurated by it all.

Haley watched for Peyton to be out of ears way before speaking up. "So you going to tell me what that's all about, or am I going to have to ask Peyton when she comes back," demanding an answer out of her best friend.

"I kissed her last night."

Her eyes grew,"What! What is it with you two and kissing when there other is seeing someone?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we can't deny our feelings even as much as we try to hind from it."

"You do realize she's engaged, or did that slip your mind."

"Yes I do, but that doesn't change the fact that I love her, and I know she loves me too."

"If what you're saying is true, then why did she feel the need to leave in such a hurry."

"Cause she's running again, like she always does."

"Luke..." knowing there was more he wasn't sharing.

"Alright, I maybe accused her of her love for me being a lie."

"Lucas, why would you do such a thing, you know that wasn't true."

"I know, I was just mad, I had just found out after I left LA; she met someone, someone we actually know now as Sawyer's dad."

"Julian, are you serious!" surprised by that news.

"Yep. They met at her office. I just lost it, and started yelling at her."

"At any point did she say she loved you?"

"No, but I felt it in that kiss."

"Luke, I love you no matter what, and I will always have your back. But you've got to let her be happy. And if she wants that happiness with Chase then so be it. She did the same for you with Lindsey, when you were so adament about marrying her."

"I just can't watch and let her make a mistake like that."

"I know it's hard, but maybe Peyton really is happy with Chase, do you really want to take that away from her?"

* * *

Peyton shows up at Brooke's store, in tears. Brooke ran over and brought her into her arms, consoling her as she cried.

Once she had calmed down, Brooke brought her to sit on the couch in the middle of the store. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or am I just going to assume it had to do with that kiss."

Peyton perked up, "How'd you know?"

"I dropped by your office to see it. The question is why did it happen? And why don't you just start from the begining."

"Lucas came into the store last night, accusing me of never loving him. As I always seemed to move on from him so quickly. He brought up every relationship/ or sort of relationships I've had after something went wrong with us."

"Why would he do this, why now?"

"I guess he heard our conversation about Julian, finding out I dated him back in LA. Then he went on to say I'm just in love with the idea of him.I retallied, and told him that he was the one to always run from me when things didn't happen how he thought they should."

"I've got to agree with you there. He always did hide his heart when it came to you."

"I told him it hurt me to know that never once did he fight for me. I thought everything turned from there becuase, he told me that he agreed with me about that. But the moment I told him I was done with him, that I given my heart to Chase. And that's where went back to saying I was running from him. And when I went to leave he kissed me. I pushed him away and slapped him, but that must have been afer you left. Why now, why when I'm happy?"

"Because he realize that he's going to lose you for good this time if he doesn't."

"Good. Now he knows what it feels like to be on the side line for all those years, to watch him be happy."

Brooke didn't like the sound of that, she hated the thought that she may still be in love with couldn't bare to watch the two again, go down a path that only ended in pain. She took a deep breath, "I need to know, do you still love Lucas?"

Peyton sat there, trying to pick her words carefully, "Not like I use to. He use to be this perfect image in my head, this guy who use to save me from everything, but when I was in New York I realized the only thing he couldn't save me from was himself. His words and actions hurt me far more then anything he ever saved me from."

"I'm glad to hear. I thought I may have to kick you butt for second there," she laughed.

* * *

Haley had decided on an early day, give her a little alone time with Nate, before Jamie got home from school. She walked up behind her husband, putting her arms around him. As he was making himself a sandwich. "How was your day, Nate?"

Turning around, putting his arms around her waist, "Good. How about yours?"

She smiled, "Quite interesting."

"Why's that?" curious to know what happened.

"Well Lucas informed me of some interesting news."

Nate stiffed at the sound of his name. They may be brothers, but he wasn't fond of him at this time. "And what's that, that he happened to kiss Peyton?"

"How'd you know?" how did he find out before her?

"Brooke, she walked in on it. All I can say is what a jerk, he can't just leave her be. Her heart is already fragile, she doesn't need him messing with again."

She lets go of his embrace, "Lets not discuss this, we'll just argue when it comes to our best friends, and I'd prefer not to," knowing that they'll just defend their friend, and not see eye to eye. "But regardless that, that wasn't the only thing that he told me. He said that in LA Julain and Peyton were an item."

"Are we talking about the same Julian that fathered Brooke's son, Sawyer, and produced Lucas's movie?" this was the first he was hearing of this, he wondered if Brooke was aware of it also.

"The one and only. Seems that miss Sawyer had quite the secret life in LA we aren't aware of.

"That makes 4 guys that Brooke and Peyton of shared."

Haley slaps her husband, "Only you would think of that," she laughed.

* * *

Julian saw Peyton sitting in a cafe by herself. She was busy with something in front of her but he couldn't tell just what. He felt the need to speak to her, especially after the way he acted the other day.

Jealousy had overcome him, the moment he found out she was getting married, especially since it wasn't to Luke, who he thought she would marry if he let her go.

He sat down in the seat across from her, "Hey."

"If you're here to yell at me some more, I'm not in the mood. Lucas has already beat you too it."

"I didn't come to fight. I actually came to appoligiz, I was out of line. We were a longtime ago, I had no right to meddle in your personal affairs now."

"I'm sorry I hurt you Julian. But I need you to know I did love you, more then I think you ever realize. I just let the book and words get in the way of it all."

"There was never any girl at Sundance Festival. My dad fabricated it to cause a buzz about the movie, especially after the fact that I didn't show at the red carpet. I was too emotional about our break-up, I didn't want to get out of bed."

"Sounds like me; I spent that whole time bawling me head off. Went through a few tubs of ice cream. After I heard that report by a few magazines, my heart broke even more. It felt like our break-up hadn't meant a thing to you, and I was just that easy to get over."

"You defiantly aren't and easy girl to get over," he smiled, and she smiled back, for the first time in the last few days.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" Peyton asked, as Chase led her, blindfolded.

"Not until we're there," he answered back.

"Please," she pleaded.

"That ain't going to work Sawyer."

He led her up a set of stairs, into a room. "This is more of a surprise for our child, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you too."

"What kind of surprise, we're not even at home."

He took off the blindfold, "Well why don't you see."

Peyton's eyes lit up, it was a baby room, and it had been already set up, and decorated. There was someting oddly familiar of this place, "You didn't, did you?"

"Yep," he smiled. "I bought you're old place. I wanted a home for our family, so why not one you loved so much."

"Thank You," she said smiled, embracing him in her arms. "I love it."

"Well you two only deserve the best. I wasn't going to give the house to you until after the baby was born, but you've been down the last few days, I thought, you could use the cheering up."

"You're too good for me." Guilt began to set in, he deserve to know what happened, Brooke was right; she shouldn't keep it to herself if it meant nothing. "Chase I need to tell you something."

"Okay, Hun."

"The other night when we were suppose to meet for dinner, Lucas came by the office. And we got in a big fight, and when I tried to walk away he pulled me in a kiss. I pushed him away soon after."

Chase just stood there, unsure what to say. He remembered feeling this way after find out about Brooke's movie with felt hurt that she didn't believe in him enough to tell him right away.

They both just stood there in silence.


	12. Goodbye

Peyton couldn't handle the silence any longer. She needed to know what was going on in that head of his. Silence was a never a good sign when it came to him, she had learned over the years. "Please say something," she pleaded, as tears fell from her eyes.

He just shook his head in disappointment, before storming out of the room. Leaving Peyton alone, something she had come accustom to, in this house.

She fell to her knee and began to cry harder. Believing she had messed up big time. And this time she was unsure how to fix it.

* * *

Chase was in a rage. How could this happen? Did the girls he loved, just love to break his heart. He blamed Peyton for letting it happen. But most of all he blamed for Lucas for not staying away, not letting them be happy.

He drove past the River Court to see Lucas shooting hoops. The sight of him made his blood boil. He stopped the car, and jumped out, trekking towards the guy who had ruined everything.

He came up behind him and shoved him, "You're an ass you know!" he spat out.

Lucas turned around to him, "Do you really think you're going to win this fight?" almost laughing at him.

"I'm pretty sure I could surprise you," he glared, getting into a stance. "You couldn't let my fiancée be, _could you_?"

Lucas smiled, "Your just jealous that no matter what I'm the one she thinks about, and it's killing you."

"Dream on, she let you go the day you told her you hated her, and wished she never come back to Tree Hill. That day haunts you. And that's why you got to ruin whatever happiness she's got, cause you were so stupid to let her go."

Lucas was going to show a sign of weakness, show him that he was right. "You lie awake at night wondering if tomorrow will be the day she gives you her heart, the day she lets go of me. But that day will never come. You can't deny what's written in the stars," he spat.

Chase wanted to laugh in his face, but decided against it. "And you've got to stop living in this dream world that you two are meant to be. Peyton and I _are getting married, _so you need to learn to deal with it, and let her be happy."

"I gave up to early the last time, and look where it got me. I refuse to give up this time no matter what!"

"Well that's too bad, because you had your shot and you blew it. And now it's my turn with her. And there's no way I'm letting you wreck this. We're getting married in 3 weeks, and then in a few shorts months our child will be born. And there's no way I'm letting you get in our way of being a family. NO WAY!" He repeated getting in his face.

Lucas couldn't believe his ears, was Peyton really having a family without him, had she really moved that far forward with her life? He grew jealous of the thought that Chase was getting to do what he always wanted to do with her. Before he knew what he was doing he punched Chase right in the nose.

Chase held his, as the blood started to gush down, "I guess the saying is right, like father, like son. Both don't know when to let go."

* * *

"I can hear you," she hollered, annoyed that whoever it was was still banging loudly on the door. She opened the door to find Lucas leaning against the wall with a bottle of whiskey to his mouth.

She quickly knelt down beside him, "Whatever's wrong, you're not going to find the answers in the bottom of this bottle." Taking away the drink from him.

"I lost her Hales," he cried.

"Who?"

"Peyton. Her and Chase are having a family."

"Yeah one day they will."

"No now, Peyton's pregnant. I've lost her Hales, she's really not coming back this time," he cried, on her shoulder.

This was news to her, she knew nothing of this. She began to think that maybe this was best that he came to the realization that now, instead of years from now.

She put her arms around him. "I'm here for you."

"Haley, I'm lost without her. I don't know how to go on without her," he cried.

"I know Luke. I know." She really unsure how to help him with this, maybe he needed advice from someone who had done it, someone like Brooke. Brooke was doing it right now, but unlike Luke, she was doing it with such grace.

* * *

Brooke found Chase sitting on the bleacher at the River Court, the next morning. She had been walking by with Sawyer, when she noticed him sitting there. She walked over to him, and sat down beside him, " is worried about you."

He didn't look at her, didn't say a word. He just stared at the ground before them.

"Chase I know she told you about that kiss, and I know she so sorry for it. But you got to know it's Lucas's fault."

"I know," he said, turning his head slightly, glancing over her way.

As he face turned towards her, she noticed the bruising around his eyes, the dry blood under his nose. Brooke turned his face, "Who did this?" taking out a baby wipe from her purse, to clean it up.

"Lucas, after I went after him for that kiss. I knew he still loved her, but I didn't know he'd go this far to get her."

"Remember back on our first date I told you he went for my best friend twice, while were going out," he shook his head. "Well when it comes to Peyton, Lucas has blinders on, he only sees what's in front of him, what he wants. No matter who may get hurt in the process."

"I just left her without and explanation, because I didn't know what to say to her. I've been sitting here for a while, wondering what to say to make it all right. She's got to hate me for not having faith in her, and our love."

Brooke smiled, "No. She's worried that you're not going to forgive her for this. Chase go home, talk to her, work this out. If you don't you'll regret it."

"How'ld I get so lucky to have someone like you in my life?" he asked her. Despite everything that had gone down between the two of them, she head befriended him. She had quickly become his best friend since coming back to Tree Hill.

"Not sure," she joked. She smiled a fake smile, trying not to let the tears fall. In her heart she knew it was because she loved him. And no matter what, she wanted to make sure that he was happy.

* * *

Lucas strolled into her old room. He was reminded of all the good times they had had in there. "Hey Peyt."

Peyton was startled by the voice, she hadn't heard anyone come in. She spun around, "What do you want? Want to ruin my relationship completly...Oh that's right you already did."

"I'm sorry. I was out of line to kiss you. I saw you slipping away, and I had to act on it. But I was wrong."

"Did Lucas Scott actually admit he was wrong? That's a first," she said sarcastically. "Now if you wouldn't mind leaving I've got some work to do."Just because he said he was sorry didn't mean they were going to go back to how they use to be, back to be friends.

"Peyt I'm trying here, please give me some slack," he pleaded.

"Slack, like you gave me any when I moved back to Tree Hill from were cold towards me that night on the court. You still held that grudge for saying someday. Well I'm sorry if I'm not going to just let you waltz back in, as if you didn't try to ruin my relationship. I'm sick of being the one that you walk all over, when you please; the one that just so easily forgives you just because you're Lucas Scott. I can't do it anymore."

Lucas sits on the odomen, in front of her, "I'm sorry. I was ass to you. I know you didn't deserve it. I took you for granted, believing that you would just be sitting here waiting, like you always patiently did. I never imagined that you would walk away, from me, from us."

"Lucas, it wasn't easy getting over you, it took all my might to do it. We just never could get it right as much as we tried. We just hurt one another too much."

He got up, "Good-bye Peyton." There it was the good-bye he had been dreading since walking into the house. He walked away quickly, he couldn't allow her to see the tears in his eyes.

As he walked out the door, he heard her quiet voice, "Good-bye Lucas."


	13. When Tradegy Strikes, You Pull Together

Chase walked into the baby room to see Peyton sitting in the chair, drawing. She had a smile on her face, to him she looked like an Angel. He leaned down, and peaked over her shoulder, "What you got there?"

Peyton glanced over her shoulder, before jumping to her feet and embracing him, "You came back!"

"Of course I did," tightening his embrace around her waist. He let her go, and guided her to sit down in the chair, as he sat on the odomen in front of her, "I was wrong to storm out of here like I did last night. I should have talk to you instead of running off." Brushing the hair away from her eye, as he gazed at her,"But you got to know that I believe you, I believe that you didn't want it, that Lucas was trying to cause trouble." He had become to believed it even more after talking with Lucas yesterday.

Grabbing his hand, "Lucas broke me, and you made me whole again. You saved me from myself in my darkest hour. I love you Chase. I love the stupid jokes you make, or when I'm down you know just what to do to make me smile, or even when you surprise me with gifts like this house. Me and your daughter are going to spend the rest of our lives adoring you."

"Daughter?" Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

She smiled, "Yeah, we're having a little girl."

Chase was ecstatic at the news. A little girl who would have blond curly hair like her mother, but be daddy's girl; he'd even teach her how to skateboard just like him. He leaned over, and grazed her lips with his, before leaning his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes. "I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. And you've just made me the happiest guy alive."

"Well I'm glad." She notice something look different on his face. She moved back, and that's when she noticed the bruising formed around his eyes. "Chase what happened to you, who did this?"

"After I left last night, I saw Lucas, we had a confrontation, and then he did this." looking down, ashamed of his actions. It had been childish; he'd let his jealousy and anger get the best of him.

"I'll _kill_ him," she said.

"No, we're going to leave it. We're not going to let him get to us," wanting this whole triangle to be over, so that they could be happy, and get on with their life.

"Fine. But he does it again, I won't be able to control what I do to him."

"Alright. So you going to tell me what you're drawing?"

"Well it's the night that you ask me to marry you in Central Park, at the Boat House. I want to keep a record of events like that, so our daughter can treasure it, maybe even make a book out of them. Her own little fairy tale that we can read her at bedtime."

"Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?" he said, leaning in again, placing his hands on either side of her.

"Not today."

"Well you are, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life telling you that."

Peyton got up, and pulled him with her, towards what would be their room, once they officially moved in. She was going to spend the night, showing him how much she loved him.

* * *

Julian sat on Brooke's couch holding his son. He gazed upon him; he was ashamed that he had abandoned him, like he did. He was determined not to end up like his father, that's why he had come back, to make his mistake right. He was going to be there for his child, like his father wasn't for him.

Brooke watched Julian with Sawyer, and she was in awe. But as the same time she was still unsure of him. She was still cautious of him. Cautious of her son's heart. "Julian, I need to know if you're in this for the long run. If you really want to be a father to him, like he deserves."

He looked up at her, "Yes. Brooke I can't be my father, I won't be him. I was stupid to leave you here pregnant and alone. I was scared, because I didn't know how to be a dad. My dad wasn't one to me, because I wasn't who he thought I should be."

"I know the feeling," thinking of the countless years she was left on her own, to defend for herself. The only one she could count on was Peyton.

"I was in the middle doing this movie, about a father and son, and all I could think about was our child. That's when I knew I had to come back."

She needed to ask the question that had been on her mind since she found out that he had dated Peyton, in LA. "I need to know, did you come to Tree Hill the first time for Peyton?"

"I'm not going to lie, yes. I had finally read the book, needing to know why she felt the need to hold on to it so bad. I fell in love with the characters, this town, even for the couple that were destined in the stars. I had heard about the company that she started here, and believed she was here, that maybe just maybe I could win her back. But by that time she was gone and I let go of the hope for _us_."

"Do you regret our fling?" needing to know if she had meant something, or if she was always meant to live in Peyton shadow when it came to guys. She begining to believe maybe she was just a good lay to them.

"No, cause then Sawyer wouldn't be here. And I could never regret his existents. But I do regret the fact the I lived a lie when I was here, pretending I didn't know anything about you guys besides what was in the things wrote in the book."

"Probably wouldn't have been the best idea to have come clean then, well at least with Lucas. If he knew about your relationship with Peyton, he probably wouldn't have been eager to do the project with you." Knowing that Lucas would have flipped out, and maybe even punched him.

He laughed, "You're probably right."

"So the question that still remains, do you still love her?"

"Yes. But I can't tell her that, she's happy with Chase, and I don't want to ruin that. Pretty sure a certain Scott has already done enough of that." He didn't want to cause her anymore pain then she was already in. He hated to see her sad. And if him being misserable, and her happy made a difference, then he would do it for her, he'd keep his feelings hidden.

"You sound like me," she said softly, looking down at her lap.

"Why, you in love with Peyton?" he joked.

"No," she laughed, "Just her fiancée. He was my one great love, but I allowed him to just walk away from me. And then when he did come back to Tree Hill I was still hurt, that I let him slip away again." Tears were now feeling her eyes. She hated that let her insecurities get in her way of happiness.

"Love really is sacrifice isn't it."

"Yeah."Sacrifice that had her cry a lot of her nights to sleep. Crying for the life she never would have with him. It was harder letting him go then she had thought it would be. It had never been this hard with Lucas, but then again her love for him hadn't been this strong.

* * *

Peyton & Mia were carrying some boxes up the stairs at Tric. "Thanks for helping Peyton."

"No problem." Peyton all of a sudden lost her grip on the stairs, causing her to drop the box she was carrying, hit her stomach,before falling down the stairs.

"Peyton," Mia screamed, as she ran down the stairs after her. Oh no, what was she going to to, she thought. This wasn't good, Peyton laid there unconscious, with Mia by her side, as she phones 911 on her cell.

* * *

Chase comes rushing through the emergency wing, with Brooke not far behind him. He was in a panic, he barely knew what was going on with her, as Mia knew very little at the time of her call.

"How is she?" he said, panic written all over his face, as he waited the news of his family

"I don't know," she cried. "I'm so sorry, she said it would be okay to help me, I---"

Chase grabbed her, "Shhh...it's okay. I don't blame you." He knew it was just bad luck, it just seemed she always had it. It wasn't fair, what did she deserve such a fate.

"I'm going to grab, some coffee, do you two want anything?" feeling the need to be helpful.

"No we're fine, thanks," he said.

Mia left down the hall, leaving the two pacing back and forth as they waited the news of their beloved.

"Are you " the doctor asked as he came up the the group.

"Yes, how's Peyton?"

"She's alright, we were able to stop the bleeding, and apart from a few broken ribs, and some bruises, she'll be alright."

"And the my daughter?" needing to know she was going to be alright too. She had to be. Peyton didn't deserve to lose another person in her life.

"I'm afraid we weren't able to save her. And from the damage, we're unsure at this time if will ever be able to have kids again."

Brooke grabbed Chase, and brought him into her embrace; tightening her grip, as he began to cry. She started to cry too. She thought of when Peyton told her about the baby, how excited she was. Heart went out to her, knowing how devestating that news could be for anyone.

The Doctor left the two alone, give them time to let it sink in.

"Brooke, how am I going to tell her? This is going to break her heart." it broke his heart, not just because he lost a child, but for also as she would never get a chance to have her own child.

"Chase, you need to pull yourself together, and be strong for her."

"But I don't know how to be. We lost her Brooke, we lost our little girl; how do we over come this?" as more tears feel from his face.

She knew that she had to be the strong one here, so she put on the brave face for him. Letting him go from her embrace, "You comfort one another, be a rock for one another. And if ever needed, I'm here for you both. You guys are my family, and I love you both. So whenever you need a shoulder, someone to talk to, I'll be here." She squeezed his hand. "I'll come with you to see Peyton."

"Thanks Brooke. I don't know what I would do without a friend like you," he smiled, slightly.


	14. Moving Past

Peyton didn't talk all the way home. This past week had been hard on her as she had to come to the reality that she would never bare her own children. She didn't know how to come to terms with it. She knew adopting was a good thing, as she was a product of that, but it didn't make the situation at hand any less hard.

Chase glance over at her, as he drove the two home. He had chose not to take her back to the house, but to the apartment. He knew that would be harder to walk past that room, and think of what never would be.

Chase tried to think what to say to her, but no words would come. He didn't want it to be like this, he didn't want this tradesmen to come between them.

* * *

Lucas comes by Brooke's place. He had been worried about Peyton, but he knew if he went to see her it would make everything so much harder to let go.

"Hey," Brooke said, as she opened the door.

"You don't look so good."

"Well spending all my time between the hospital and Sawyer does have an impact on me," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry for noticing."

"Sorry, I just haven't slept much in this past week. I've been trying to be there for Chase and Peyton, but still make time for my son too. And top that I have a line that's due next week."

"I'm sure they'd understand if it isn't in on time."

"The fashion world doesn't wait for no one."

"Well do you need help with Sawyer?" thinking she may have a little too much on her hands, that she could use the help.

"Thanks for offering, it's sweet, but Julian has been taking him."

"You mean he's actually being a father." Surprised that he was finally taking responsibility.

"Yeah, he's actually a pretty good one. He's been a real good help these last few days. He even comes by the hospital to bring food."

"Speaking of hospital, how is Peyton?"

"Physically good, she's coming home today, but emotionally, terrible. And she won't talk about it with me & Chase. So we're a little worried."

* * *

Peyton sat at the beach alone, staring off at the ocean, as the moon shone upon it. Sending a glimmer off of it. She thought back to her childhood, loving the ocean, it reminder her of her dad because of her job, and it always made her feel close to him when he wasn't home. She use to make her mother take her there, when her father was away.

Julian sat down beside her, "You know, you've got Chase worried."

"I just had to get away, alone. Brooke & him have been with me nonstop. I just needed time to think, to breathe."

"They love you. They're trying to be there for you."

"Well right now I don't care. I woke up to feel this empty whole inside me. Last week I have this child growing inside me, and it felt amazing, knowing that I helped create this little child. But now that she's gone it feels like a part of my heart is ripped out, a part I won't ever get back And that fact that I won't ever feel that again is worse," she cried.

Julian brought her into his arms, stroking her back, "I know it's not fair, but horrible things happen in life I know, but they make us stronger. And you Peyton Sawyer are the strongest person I know. You will get through this, and she will forever be in your heart."

"Why do terrible things keep happening to me. People always leave me."

"Look at me," Julian said. Placing a finger under her chin, to lift it, "Not everyone leaves, Brooke, Chase, Haley, Nathan, and I are still here. We're not going anywhere."

"You left before, what's to say you won't leave again," not having a lot of faith in people these days.

"I was stupid. I walked away from the girl I loved. I couldn't get over my jealousy, and I let it ruin the good thing I had. But Peyton I promise you this I'm not leaving again, I'm here for good, cause I still care for you. And I've actually come accustom to this lovely little town."

* * *

Brooke came over to Adams/Sawyer household, with Sawyer the next day. She had brought a pre-made meal for them, from Haley. Haley had wanted to do something to help them out, and this was the only thing she could think of doing.

"Hey Brooke," Chase said, as he opened the door. "Here let me take Sawyer from your hands. Hey Sawyer, how's my little buddy doing today?" he said before doing raspberries on his little tummy, the little one couldn't help but laugh.

Brooke looked around the room, "Where's Peyton?"

"She's in the bedroom, drawing," he said, a sad look came over his face.

Noticing the familiar look, "She's still not speaking with you, is she?"

"Not really, I mean at least not about this. She won't open up to me Brooke. She won't even tell me how she's feeling. It's almost like we're strangers living in the same house."

He sat down on the couch, Brooke sat down right beside him, smiling slightly, "Give her a little time."

"It's been 2 weeks since her fall. Tomorrow was suppose to be out wedding day, the best day of our life and yet we're here facing a tragedy instead. It isn't fair!" he was at wits end. He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't keep living like this, as he was non-existent to her

"I know it's not, none of it is. Peyton tends to hide away when something bad happens, but you got through to her before, I'm sure you can do it again. You've just to have a little faith."

Chase looked down at Sawyer who was now curled up against his chest, sleeping soundly. He began to wonder what it would have felt like to hold Ava in his arms, watching her sleep soundly. What traits she would have gotten from her parents. He brought Sawyer closer, leaned his cheek against his little head, as a tear fell from his eye.

Brooke curled up beside him, and put her arm around him. Praying that Chase & Peyton would get through this.

* * *

Lucas comes up to Chase on the street, as he was walking with take-out towards his car. "Hey Chase," Lucas hollered.

Chase turned around, "What, want to give me another black eye, or break my nose?" He didn't have time for this, he thought.

"No, I'm sorry for that. It was out of line. I had no right to punch you."

"Well I shouldn't have made the comment about your dad either."

"So it's settled, we were both wrong. But I actually came over here to ask how Peyton's doing?"

"I wouldn't really know, she's basically keeping to herself."

"Really?" his heart sunk at the thought that she had fallen so far, he worried what being at this state would do to her if she didn't get out of it soon. Remembering back in high school when it had led her to drugs."

"She spends a lot of the day drawing, or she'll go on walks by herself. She won't even open up to Brooke."

"Well you've just got to keep trying, she needs to be pushed. She's stubborn one."

"Thanks. But I've got a question, why you helping me?" This wasn't the same guy he had encountered the day before, what changed?

"I come to terms that it's time for me to let her go, live her life, let her be happy. And I see that she is with you. You make her the happiest I've seen in such a longtime; it's good to see Peyt smile. So please, don't make the same mistake I did," a choice he would probably always regret, but sometimes you can't never go back. Sometimes it really is too late.

"I won't."

* * *

Brooke walking down the hall, when she noticed Julian, coming out of Peyton's apartment. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Was here to see how Peyton was doing?"

"I thought you said you were going to let her go, let her be happy."

"I AM...but still doesn't mean that I can't be friends with her. She could use all the friends she can get right now. She's in a dark place right now."

"She talks with you?" Brooke asked. How could she talk with him, but not her. She felt hurt, angry.

"Yes. She feels like everything she love is always being taking away from her, and she's scared that if anyone gets too close, they'll leave her too."

Tears fell from Brooke's face, as the thought of her friend being so broken. A month ago Nathan and her thought Lucas would be the one to do this to her. They had never excepted this.

"Brooke maybe you should talk to her, I mean really talk to her. Not just walk on egg shells around her. She doesn't need to be babied."

"Thanks," she said, before walk towards the door.

* * *

Nathan sat across from Peyton in her living room. He had come to check on her, since he felt he hadn't been around a lot since her little accident. "So a little bird told me that you been hanging out with your ex."

"Well that little bird, needs to shut her yap. So what if we have, I'm allowed to have friends," she sneered at him. She didn't need to be told who she could hang out with. She was an adult, and she was tired of being treated otherwise. "And it's not like Chase hasn't been hanging out with her & Sawyer do you see me getting all pissy."

"Peyton, you know this isn't the same. We're talk about the fact that Julian's the only one you'll talk to, most of the time, isn't a good thing. I know you're hurting here, and I can't even imagine your pain. But Chase is hurting too, and he could use a little support from you. This is the time you both should be by each others side, comforting one another, helping each other heal."

"He doesn't understand what it's like to feel the child, to know that it's inside you, and the next day be gone. And feel like it's all you fault."

"Well maybe Chase would like to understand, for you talk to him. To let him know how your feeling even if it's not good. Just answer me this one thing. Why can you talk to Julian, and not anyone else?"

"I don't know," she said silently.

Nathan wanted to be supportive of Peyton, but Chase was his friend too. He deserved better from her, "Well you better figure it out, because if you don't, Chase isn't going to be there anymore, and you will have lost him." Standing up, heading for the door, "And this time you won't have anyone but yourself to blame," coming out a little harsher then he had meant to.

Peyton sat there staring, as the tears began to fall.


	15. Forgiveness

**Sorry it took me so long to get back to this story. I had finished the chapter when my computer crashed, and I only just got a new one. Then of course had to rewrite it.**

* * *

Peyton strolled down the beach, pondering on the words that Nathan had said to her. Pondering if that was what she really wanted. Did she really want to lose Chase, did she really want to lose the guy that meant the world to her?

This tragedy had changed everything. It had stopped the Wedding from happening, and torn the couple into pieces. She was caught up in her grief that she hadn't thought about what Chase may be going through, what he was feeling.

How could she had gotten this low, not to let him in. He had been her rock these past few years. Someone she knew she could always count on. But she had turned her back on that when they needed each other the most.

Tears strolled down her cheeks. How could she be so stupid? She may have lost a child, but so did Chase. So many things began running through her head? Why had she let Julian in, and not the others? Why did Chase feel the need to hang around Brooke, and look towards her for support instead of Nathan.

She picked up the pace and began strolling towards their apartment. She needed to fund Chase, she needed to talk with him. And this time really talk to him, unlike what they had been doing this past month.

But before going to her place, she picked up his favourite coffee as a peace offering gift. In hopes that he wouldn't walk out on her, like she knew she deserved.

She smiled for the first time since the accident. She smiled for the life she was determined to get back. The future that she hoped for with the man she loved. She hoped that after everything they would be able to get through this. She needed them to get through this.

Peyton slowly opened the door. That's when she saw it. Chase and Brooke playing with Sawyer. They looked like a little family together, just sitting on the ground, showing Sawyer how each toy worked.

She suddenly felt that she didn't belong here, that she had walked in on the wrong apartment. Tears formed in her eyes. She dropped the coffee and ran out the door.

Chase looked up, at the sound of the cup hitting the floor, to see the door wide open. He got up to see coffee spilt all over the floor.

Brooke got up, and grabbed a towel, "I'll get this you go after her."

"Thanks Brooke," he said before darting out the door.

Peyton hit her fists against the steering wheel of her Comet. "I'm so stupid! I messed everything up." She leaned her forehead against the steering wheel, as she continued to cry.

"What's got you down Blondie," Julian said as he slid into the passengers seat of the car.

"Chase has fallen for Brooke again."

"How do you know that?" He knew of Brooke's feeling for Chase, but wasn't so sure where he stood.

"I walked in on them at our place. They were playing with Sawyer. They looked like they were this real family, Well something I would imagine a family would look like. And I couldn't really blame him because I pushed him away, I pushed him towards her."

"I really think you should talk to him, before jumping to any conclusions."

Just then Chase appeared at the door. He glances at Peyton, only to see the sadness in her eyes.

Peyton looked at him, smiling slightly. "Hey," she said softly.

"Can we talk?" hoping that they could finally really talk for the first time since the accident.

"Yeah."

He opened the door for her, and helped her out of the car. Grabbing her hand, he lead her down the path towards the beach.

_Sawyer/Adams Apartment_

"I've come to grab Sawyer," Julian says, as he walked through the door.

"Give me a second, I just got to grab his stuff," Brooke said as she walked into the living room, picking up his stuff. "You see when you arrived?"

"Yeah. She thinks that she's lost Chase to you."

"That why she ran out of hear quickly?"

"Yep. She saw the two of you with Sawyer. She told me that you guys looked like a family."

Brooke took a deep breathe. She couldn't lie. She would love for her, Chase and Sawyer to be a family. To have the dreams of a future with Chase to come true, but she had accepted a long while ago that it wasn't going to happen. "I don't deny that I still love him. But nothing is going on with Chase and I."

"Just like nothing was going on with Peyton and I. But the eyes see what they want to."

_At the Beach_

"What you saw is not what you think," Chase said, trying to defend himself. He didn't want her getting the wrong impression.

"Is it? Because all I've seen is you two playing house since the accident."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! Since I came home she's always over, and you sit there playing with little Sawyer, and most times she's not far behind. I tried telling myself she's just being a friend since I wasn't there. But the truth is, she can give you the one thing she can," she cried.

Chase grabbed her arm, spinning her to look at him, "I don't want Brooke I want you. And what about you and Julian, you seemed to be able to open up to, why not me," he pleaded, needed to know what she had been pushing him away."

"I don't know," she cried,

"I don't believe that," he stated. "Do you still love him?"

"No." She took a deep breathe, telling him something that she had been holding in for so long, "I can't give you the family you've always wanted."

"So what. We can always adopt children. I mean you of all people should know that," referring to her parents adopting her. They changed her life that day, and made her into the wonderful girl in front of him. None it matter as long as she was standing next to him. "As long as we're together, happy, that's all I care about."

Tears were running down her cheeks, "Are you sure? Cause I would understand." She wanted the best for him, and if that meant him and Brooke being a family, him getting all his dreams, then that was all that mattered.

"I'm sure," he smiled. "I want you, Peyton Sawyer. I want you and that curly head of hair of yours, and those long luscious legs. So lets stop running from one another, and be happy. What you say?"

"I think that sounds perfect, Mr. Adams. Now how about you take me home, to our real home," she smiled, referring to the house they had yet to move in. Knowing how hard it would be to see the baby's room.

* * *

Julian watched from his car, as the couple came back up the trail, hand in hand, smiling. His heart ached as he watched the two. As much as he told Brooke that they had to let go, he still wasn't sure if he was ready to do it.

He had spent the last month with her, talking with her, and that love for her only grew more. Maybe Brooke was right, he should have stayed away, maybe then he wouldn't be feeling his longing.

He made himself look away, look away at the smile that was across her face. Until today he had been the only one to be able to make her smile since the accident.

Sawyer started crying, and that drew Julian's attention away from the couple. And back to what he came here for. "I'm sorry buddy."

He finished putting his son into his black SUV, before getting in himself. He looked up towards their apartment one last time, before driving off.

* * *

"How you doing there, Luke?" Nathan asked, his brother. He knew he hadn't been there for him like he should. On one hand he felt for his brother, it couldn't be easy to loose someone you love. Seeing her everyday, knowing that you will never be with her again. But on the other hand, he didn't like his brother for the way he treated Peyton. For so long he said nothing because he knew that Peyton loved him, but when she came back happy there was no way he was willing to have Luke ruin her happiness.

"Alright I guess."

"I came by because I wanted to apologize to you for not being a little more supportive of you," he said sitting down next to him on the bench.

"It's okay because I know I would have done the same thing if it had been Haley. You're right I have to move on. I got to let her be happy. And I've got be happy myself. That's why I'm heading off to New York."

Nathan stared at him, he was in shock. "You're moving?"

"No Nate. I finished my next novel so I'm going there for a few weeks to work on some things with my editor. Don't worry."

"Good. Tree Hill just wouldn't be the same without you. I mean since high school you've really been there for Haley and I, helping us with Jamie. And I can't thank you enough for that."

"That's what brothers are for. I kind of see myself as the Uncle Keith in our relationship, except you are evil like Dan," he laughed.

"True, otherwise I might have actually killed you by now," he laughed. "I've missed our friendship."

"So have I. This time lets not let our best friends get in the way of that," remembering it was his best friend in high school that had gotten in the way of that. Brothers should always stick together.

"Agreed." Grabbing the basketball from beside Lucas, "Now how about you and I play a little one on one before you go."

"Sounds like a plan. You do know last time I took it easy on you."

He laughed, "In your dreams."


	16. Moving Forward

**Sorry that it took so long to write. I've been slowly recovering from being struck by a car, 6 months back. And then I needed to figure out where I wanted to take the story since it had been a while.**

There will be something in 4 of the Character's perspective taking off from the end of last chapter.

* * *

Lucas sat on the plane looking out the window, as he waited to take off. He was letting go of the love of his life, and moving forward with his life. He knew it would be hard, but if Peyton had been able to do it, then he guess he could too.

~ _6 Months Later _~

Lucas and new wife drove up to Haley and Nathan's house. They were coming over for dinner. They had just gotten back in town, after being away for over a month promoting his new book.

Lucas looked over to his side to see that his girlfriend was fidgeting with her hands. Place his hand over hers, "There's nothing to be nervous about, Nathan and Haley love you."

"Well that was before. I don't see Haley too pleased that we eloped in Vegas. I mean we weren't even together before it happen."

"That may be true, but she loves us, and she only wants us to be happy. And you make me happy," he smiled. It had been a long while since he could say that.

"I still can't believe it. If you told me a year ago that you would be calling me Mrs. Lucas Scott, I would have called them crazy."

"Well a lot has happened in the last few months. But one things for sure that it was fate that we found one another again."

* * *

Brooke watched from her store, as she saw the happy couple walk down the street. Jealousy boiled through her blood. Not because she thought that Peyton didn't deserve to be happy, but because she was with the guy she loved and because she wanted the same thing that they had.

She wanted the fairytale ending, the happily ever after. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever find it. All her friends had found it, but her.

~ _1 Year Later _~

Brooke ran into Peyton's office in excitement. "Guess what!"

"What?" Peyton could tell that whatever it was, it was great news.

"He asked me to Marry him. We're getting married!" she screamed in excitement.

Peyton ran over to her best friend, and gave her a hug. "B. Davis I'm so excited for you. You deserve it. "

"He makes me so happy, happier then I ever thought possible."

"Well I'm glad, otherwise I may have to kick some butt there," she laughed.

* * *

Peyton stood outside the her old bedroom, staring at the inside. She had finally gotten the nerve to start taking everything out of the room. She knew they needed to move on from the past, and look forward

She open up the drawer, and began putting the infant clothes into the box that she had in hand.

She prayed that one day Chase and her would get a chance to adopt a little one.

~ _1 ½ Years Later _~

Peyton is sitting on her bed. She picked up her phone, and took a deep breath, before dialling his number.

"Hey Beautiful," he said on the other end of the line.

"Hi," she smiled."

"I miss you," he said, as he laid on his hotel bed.

"I miss you too. I know it's late, but I need to tell you something."

"It's really alright, I love to hear your voice before I go to sleep"

Tears began to roll down her face, "I don't know if I can call you my fiancée anymore, cause I was thinking that maybe I would call you my baby daddy,' she cried.

Did he really hear her right, he thought to himself. "What, I thought we couldn't get pregnant."

"So did the doctor, but here we are. We're going to be parents!" She was so happy that she couldn't contain it.

"This is our miracle Peyton Sawyer, and nobody deserves it more."

* * *

Chase stood in front of their home, smiling. Everything was starting to work out of the two of them. They were finally moving forward from their tragedy.

"Welcome home Mr. Adams," Peyton said, as she walked outside towards him, embracing him.

"It's good to be home," he said, before leaning down to kiss her.

~ 2 Years Later ~

"So Chase how does it feel to finally be marry the girl of your dreams tomorrow?" Nathan said, as they stood on the court shooting hoops.

"Feels good. I feel like it's about time. After everything, I'm ready to marry her, and start our lives together."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. And as her friend I'm glad that she's finally happy, nobody deserves it more then she does."

"I've got to agree with you on that one."

* * *

Peyton walked down the aisle, smiling from ear to ear. Chase stood at the end, and he was smiling right back at her. Everything had finally pieced itself together, and things were finally how they always should be.

~ _FLASHBACK _~

_Peyton walked into their living room, to find Chase sitting on the couch, watching a little TV. She sat down beside him. He took a deep breath. She knew the next few words out of her mouth would change everything. "You know I love you, right?"_

_Chase stared at her, a little confused where this was coming from, but still answered, "Yes." _

"_That's why the next thing I'm going to say if going to hurt." She knew it would hurt her more then him._

_Chase didn't like where this conversation was going. Something told him it was about to change everything._

"_I have to let you go."_

"_What! Why? I thought we talked this out?" what had changed, he thought. Hadn't they already worked this out weeks ago, why was this coming up again?_

"_You have to know that I've really thought about this. Chase, Brooke's the one for you. She loves you, she can give you everything that I'm not able to give you-"_

"_Peyton, I already told you there's nothing going on between the two of us. We're just friends." Why didn't she believe that when he told her, he thought. _

"_Chase I can see it your eyes when you look at her. It's the same way I use to look at Lucas, the way I look at you now. She's your soul mate. And with everything she's been through, she deserves to be happy. I love you so much, and that's why I have to let you go. I can't be selfish about this." _

_Chase knew deep down she was right, in all of their tragedy he had fallen again for the brunette with the big heart. "I'm so sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you like Lucas did. I wanted to be the one guy you could always count on."_

_Tears ran down her face, but she still manage to put a smile on her face. She took a hold of his hands, "Be happy Chase, that's what I want for you. And take care of our girl." _

As she got at the end of the aisle she spoke to Chase, "Take care of her."

Smiling at her, "I will." He was glad that even through everything, that they had been able to still be friends.

Everyone in the church stood up, and watched as the bride, Brooke emerged from the doors, down the aisle. She looked stunning, wearing a Bro's over Hoes original. A mermaid style dress with a strapless heart shape neckline. Her hair was pulled back, with curls.

She beamed from head to toe. This day was everything she thought it out to be since she was a little girl. Best part was that she was finally marrying the man of her dreams. Today she would become Mrs. Chase Adams. She loved how it sound.

~ _Flashback _~

_Brooke arrived at the high school. She couldn't figure out why she got a note from Chase to meet him here. Of all places to meet him, why the high school._

_As she arrived at the courtyard, she saw candles everywhere, and Chase stand by the picnic table. "What's going on?" she asked._

_Chase grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand, pulling her towards him. "Don't you remember, this is where we first met, where Shelly introduced us. This is where I met the girl with the big bubbling heart. Though I never admitted it to you, I was instantly attracted to you."_

"_Really!"_

"_Really. Brooke Davis you have forever changed me. You were able to open my heart again. And when I fell for you I knew it was it. And I know we somehow got lost in our ways, but there wasn't one time that I stopped loving you. You sacrificed your happiness so that I could be happy. And when we lost the baby, you were there for me when I really needed someone there. You Brooke Davis give yourself, without asking for anything back. I love you, and I love Sawyer, and I would be honoured if you both spent your lives with me."_

_Brooke began to cry, leaping into his arms, "Yes, a million times yes." Her dreams were finally becoming true. She was finally getting the life that she had always dreamed of, with the guy she always dreamed of._

* * *

They all came together on the basketball court. The reception was over, but they weren't ready for it to be done. They wanted to spend the rest of the evening with one another.

Peyton sat on her soon to be husband, Julian's lap, as he had his hand on her very pregnant belly. It was with him that she was able to get over the pain of losing Chase, and they found comfort in one another, and soon fell in love. And in the end would soon become a mother to their miracle baby.

Haley and Nathan stood next to Lucas and his wife, Lindsay. At first they had been surprised by the elopement. But after seeing the two together could see that they were in love, that it was real this time because Lucas had realized that some hearts change, and some people change allow the way.

Chase and Brooke stood in front of them all. They were the lucky ones, they had found one another again, after all these years, proving that some high school relationships are meant to last.

"What do you say, girls against the boys?" Brooke said, as she grabbed the ball. She still stood in her wedding dress.

"You're on," Lucas said. "Have fun trying to play in that," he laughed, pointing out her dress.

"A little cocky there."

"Well you are attempting to play against the Scott brothers."

"Just for that, we get the ball first," she kicked off her heels, the girls all followed her suit. All the girls got into position, Brooke bounce the ball down the court, out of the way of Lucas, and went in for a shot, scoring the first basket.

"You were saying," in a cocky tone, grinning at Lucas.

Through everything, the heartache, the betrayals, the loses; they were able to pull together, and remain friends. Things may not be how they picture 4 maybe even 8 years ago. But through it all they were finally all happy.


End file.
